Best Friend's Sister
by F5034
Summary: Jesse is Beca's best friend. Chloe is Jesse's big sister. They start off hating each other but that soon changes when they get to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

**Best friend's sister**

 **A/N:** I've decided to do a Bechloe fanfic because why the fuck not? LOL.

This story may sound a bit mainstream but it's based on real life events so yeah lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to any of this... other than the story because this is completely about me and my best friend's sister. Though, I might change the ending because ours wasn't a happy one lol…

ANYWAYS! Lemme know what you lot think of this chapter :D xx

Oh and Jesse will be known as Jesse Beale cuz they're siblings lmao.

Chapter 1

 **Beca's POV**

"Jesse! Where the fuck are you?!" I shout into my phone, so he knows how dead he is when I see him.

"Becaw!" I hear him shout back while laughing.

 _Ugh if he weren't my best friend, I would've killed him by now._

"Jess, I've been waiting outside your house for half an hour!" I say, a bit calmer than before.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot to tell you!" He says while laughing even more. I roll my eyes. _Usual from him, forgetting stuff._

"Want to tell me or…" I say and his laugh dies down.

"Well basically… Do you remember my big sister Chloe?" He says, sounding very enthusiastic.

 _Chloe?... Chloe Beale..hmm sounds familiar but I don't recall anything._

"Erm… I can't really remember, why?" I ask, confused as to why he's bringing up his sister whom we've never spoke about in the last 8 years I've known him.

"Oh shit! I've never told you about her!" He says, sounding shocked.

I chuckle at that. _He's such a dork._

"Well, I mean I think I've heard your mum bringing her up here and there, but yea we never talked about her" I say remembering the times his mum had brought her up, but the topic changed so fast and then she didn't get into that topic.

"Urgh! She's 24 right? 3 years older than me and you. When I was 12 and she 15 then our parents split and she was closer to my dad so she moved to New York with him and I stayed here with mum in Atlanta. You know whenever I went to new York?"

"Uh huh?.."

"I went to meet her and dad" He finishes.

"Wow, eight years of knowing you and I didn't know you had a sister" I chuckle at the thought and he joins.

"Yeah, so basically!" He starts enthusiastically. I don't interrupt him. "She's staying with us for a while! And I'm just at the airport to receive her" He says with a squeal.

I laugh at that and wonder what it'll be like for him and for her as she practically lives at his house. His mum treats her like a daughter and knows me and Jesse share a sibling type of friendship and nothing more.

"Wow man! I'm happy for you" I say, genuinely.

"Hey! Mum is home so why don't you just wait till we get back so you can meet her too?" He suggests, sounding busy. "Oh she's here! Bye bro! see you later" He says quickly and hanging up.

I pull my phone away from my ear and smile at it. _Dork! Wait! What if she's exactly like him?_

I ponder over that while exiting my car and heading for the door and I see that it's not locked so I just walk in. _I'm like family okay?_

"Hey, Erica!" I say, seeing Jesse's mum in the kitchen, looking busy with making something.

"Oh Beca! Thank God you're here!" She says quickly hugging him. I chuckle at how nervous she looks.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how good are you at chopping" She asks, clasping her hands together and looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Um… I mean other than the time I almost chopped my finger off…." I was about to continue but then she drops her head on the kitchen counter. I laugh and hug her.

"Chill Erica! She's your daughter. I doubt she'll care how well the vegetables are chopped. Trust me, it'll all go smoothly" I say smiling when she looks up with a smile too.

"Thanks Becs" She says and gives me another quick hug before moving to the stove to check the soup. "You are staying for dinner right?" She asks while stirring the soup.

I put my hands on my chest and act offended.

"Erica! Just because your daughter is coming does not mean I'll be replaced!" I burst out laughing when she I see her chuckling and shaking her head.

I've been very close to Erica too. She's like the mother I never had. I have dinner at Jesse's almost every day and when I don't it's usually because I'm busy.

My dad and I barely see each other, before he awakes, I leave and get breakfast from the local café beside my house then I pick Jesse up and we both head to our Uni.

That's like my everyday routine and I think it's perfect, but I still feel slightly alone sometimes which Jesse, Erica or my dad can't change.

"You're an amazing girl, Beca you know that?" Erica asks with tears in her eyes.

I rush to her and pull her in a hug and she starts sobbing. I just realised how much this Chloe meant to her as she's so nervous, yet so happy. I always found sadness in her eyes whenever she says 'You're like my daughter'. I know now that that sadness was caused by this girl and she's returning. _Today…_

We hear the doorbell and we both immediately look at each other with wide eyes and suddenly I'm nervous now. I gulp and clean her tears then nod towards to the front door for her to go.

Exactly 10 seconds later I hear a bubbly sounding girl talking about how much she's missed Erica.

I sigh and lean against the counter, not wanting to intrude in this family moment. All I hear is faint comments on the past and then I hear someone bringing up food. _Shit!_ I stand calmly against the counter with my usual stern look because that's my calm face. I then see a pair of heels walking up to me and I look up to see the brightest and bluest eyes I've ever seen.

 _Wow…_

 _ **Dassit lads! Review! xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Best friend's sister**

Chapter 2

 **Chloe's POV**

As soon as I walk into the kitchen, I see this random girl looking down. She's wearing a black v neck with dark blue skinny jeans and Adidas high tops. _Who is this?_

She doesn't seem to notice when I enter so I walk up to her and she looks back at me and my smiles falters as she gives me a stern look.

 _Okay, so she she's a bitch. I've concluded that._

I give her the same look back and see she looks away. _Yeah! You better look away!_

"Mum! Who is this girl?" I ask when I see my mum walk in with Jesse following.

I hear the girl scoff and I turn my attention to her.

"That's extremely rude!" She says, looking at me with a scowl.

"Woah!" Jesse comes in between us both and laughs. "Chloe, this is my best friend Beca. Beca, this is my sister Chloe" Jesse says, nonchalantly.

"Best friends or are you two something more Jess?" I ask, smirking at him and nudging him with my elbow.

"EW!" I hear both of them shout with utter disgust shown on their faces.

My mum laughs "They're more like siblings, Chlo"

I chuckle at their faces and walk up to my mum to help her set up the table.

 **Beca's POV**

Okay… So I wasn't expecting a bitch. I've been told that I'm unapproachable at first because I usually have my 'relaxing bitch face' all the time, but she was quite rude. If she can show attitude, then so can I.

"Becs! Race you to the dining table!" Jesse says, lightly punching my arm and then runs and I laugh and chase him.

"No running around the house!" Erica says angrily which makes us both stand still and look at each other trying to control our laugh.

"They're such children" Chloe comments with a smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes at her and sit in my usual seat which unfortunately is across from her. I decide to annoy her as much as I can.

I step on her foot.

"OW! Hey, watch it!" She shouts at me

"Oh my God! Was that your foot?" I'm sooo…" I pause and she looks at me with her eyebrows raised for me to continue and so I do

"...not sorry" I smirk at her.

"Mum!" She shouts and pouts like a little child.

Erica and Jesse laugh and I join them to piss her off.

"Beca, be nice!" Erica says with a chuckle.

"That's it?!" Chloe says sounding annoyed. "Mum she kicked me! Why is this thing even here? She's Jesse's friend, not family!"

"I am very much like their family!" I say with a huge grin.

"No you're not!" She yells.

"Jheez Jesse, I thought you said she was your older sister" I laugh and he joins.

"Mum! Look at them!" She says pointing towards us, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, you two stop!" Erica says with a scowl look but when I grin at her then she bursts out laughing too.

"This is favouritism! Just because I haven't seen you guys in like 3 months doesn't mean she gets more love than me!" Chloe says folding her arms over her chest and looking at her mum with a pout.

"Of course they love me more than you!" I say smirking at her.

She growls at me and stands up.

"I will not have dinner if this is here" She says pointing at me.

 _Damn, it's fun to piss her off… and she looks hot when she is._

I laugh at her and then get up too.

"Chill princess! I'm leaving"

"What bro? so soon?" Jesse asks, confused that I'm leaving so soon.

I usually stay longer but it's their family time and I don't want to intrude at all.

"Yea dude, got some work to do" I say and doing our handshake.

"Aw dear, you will come tomorrow right?" Erica asks as I hug her.

"Don't I always?" I say with a chuckle.

"Urghh… noo! Don't come tomorrow please!" Chloe says rolling her eyes.

I smirk at her

"I'll definitely come for you, princess" I say winking at her and I hear her groan in annoyance when I turn to walk out, I laugh at that.

 _This is going to be one hell of a summer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Best friend's sister**

Chapter 3

 **Beca's POV**

I got home to the usual environment. No one home. I sigh then head to my room. All I can think about is Chloe.

 _She definitely is really hot… stuck up but hot._

 _She has really blue eyes… like my mother._

I look at the picture on my bedside table and get teary at the faded memory of her.

 **Chloe's POV**

After dinner, me and Jesse went into his room to catch up on stuff.

"Jess, you know when you and mum came two months ago?"I ask him trying to get his full attention.

"Umm yeah?" he says with a questioning look.

"Well when you guys met grams, right? She was thinking about getting dad and mum back together…" I finish with a huge grin.

He just looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Chloe, that man cheated on her!" Jesse almost shouts but keeps it down knowing mum might hear it.

"No, Jess listen!" I say placing my hands on shoulders so he stays calm.

"What then?" He says looking slightly annoyed.

"There hasn't been a day where he hasn't regretted that Jess. I know that because he still has pictures of you two in the house and he never looks at it because he knows he'll break and won't know how to apologise when or if he sees you two" I finish with a tear dropping at the memory of my dad being broken.

He looks at me and wipes the tear and hugs me.

"Chlo… I don't think I have it in me to forgive him yet" He says softly

"YET! So you might?!" I ask pulling away from the hug and keeping my hands on shoulder with my voice full of enthusiasm now.

He chuckles.

"Well, I know mum hasn't moved on yet. She tried dating a while back but gave up. So, I might. Just for mum" He says with a smile.

I give him a big hug and then we start planning on how to get them back together.

Then we hear a ring.

"Oh, it's becs on FaceTime!" He says with a grin. He answers and I hear her annoying voice.

 _Urghh.._

"Wow Jess and here I thought it was family time" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh shit! Is that the bitch?" I hear her say and I can feel her smirk.

I look at the screen just to confirm it and _yep there it is._

 _It's quite coquettish and hot._

 _What? Chloe! No! Ew!_

"It's not nice to call yourself names, Beca" I say smirking back.

"Wow! That's the first time I've heard you say my name?" She says with a grin and I can see her getting up and moving around.

"Can't you sit like a normal human and FaceTime?" I say annoyed at her camera moving around.

"I'm extraordinary, babe" She says stopping what she was doing and facing the camera to wink and smirk.

 _There it is again.._

"Wow, I wasted 3 minutes of my life on you." I say rolling my eyes

"Haha! Funny! I didn't even want to speak to you. I called Jesse and you were just too eager to see and speak to me again, like if you really want me that badly then I…"

I cut her off before she can say anything.

"Shut up, you're honestly really pathetic!" I say with a scowl and pass the phone back to Jesse, who is staring at us with amusement. I ignore that and lie on his bed, while he starts his conversation with Beca.

 **Beca's POV**

"Is the bitch still there?" I ask, knowing very well that she is and can hear me.

Jesse chuckles at that and switches the camera side to show Chloe gasping at that and muttering something.

I laugh at that.

"So what you up to bro?" I ask him, while starting my PS4.

"Nothing, me and Chlo were just planning on how to get mum and dad back together" He says nonchalantly.

I completely stop what I'm doing and just stare at him through the screen and see a pillow hitting his face.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He says, looking to his side, where Chloe is lying down.

"Why are you telling strangers, Jess?!" I hear her shout at him and that makes me chuckle.

"Babe, I know your family more than you so just shush and go back to lalaland" I say grinning.

I see her growl at me and lie back.

"Anyways!" Jesse continues "I was thinking we all should go to grams' farmhouse and then we can try and see if they fall back in love or whatever" He finishes with a grin.

"Bro! That's an amazing plan!" I say, actually proud of him.

"No, it isn't! How will we get both of them to come!?" Chloe interrupts.

"Ughh, Jess! You sure your sister isn't naturally blonde?" I ask with annoyance.

He laughs and I hear another gasp from her and see she took the phone off him.

"Listen you little bitch.."

Before she could say anything Jesse interrupts and takes his phone back.

"Okayyy.. Look, we can trick them both into coming." He says and I see Chloe beside him, wondering with her index finger on her chin and looking up.

 _She's so adorable right now._

 _Mitchell! No!_

"Three thousand years later…" I mimic the pirate's voice in spongebob squarepants.

Jesse and me laugh at her making a face of frustration at us.

"I don't get how you can be friends with such an impudent" She says looking at Jesse while shaking her head.

Which makes us laugh even more.

After planning the whole thing thoroughly then me and Jesse decide to play Call of Duty while still on FaceTime. He set his phone beside his Tv and I done the same so we can see each other and talk at the same time.

"I want to play!" I hear Chloe say like a little child and I look at my phone to see her pouting. That makes my heart swell.

"Bring it Beale!" I say, smirking.

We set up our game and it's loading.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Mitchell?" She smirks at me this time.

"Totally baby! You do know how to shoot right?" I wink at her just before the game starts.

10 minutes into the game and I am losing.

 _What the actual fuck?_

"How are you so good at this?" I ask, my concentration only on the game. I hear her giggle.

"I may not have mentioned that I am a covert gamer." She says smirking after the game finishes.

"Fuck!" I shout in frustration.

"Dude! She beat you!" Jesse says bursting out laughing.

I look at my phone to see her satisfactory grin and Jesse bawling.

I can't let her be happy with the win.

"Jess? When are you planning this farmhouse thing for?" I ask, innocently which makes her look at me with a confused look.

"Well, we were thinking maybe in 3 days.. why?" He asks me, sharing the same face with Chloe.

"Oh, you know" I smirk "I'm coming too"

 **Please review so I know if there is anything that I should or shouldn't do.**

 **Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Best friend's sister**

 **So I'm not really sure what happened but this chapter came up in my other story(Thanks for telling me lads lol) I don't know how that happened as I did do it all correctly. I deleted it and just posted it again. Let me know if it is okay, thanks.**

Chapter 4

 **Beca's POV**

"We're all set to go, Erica!" I say closing the car boot and walking towards her and Jesse who are waiting.

"That's good, honey" She says with a gentle smile which I return.

"Why are we waiting?" I ask, confused as we're just standing there awkwardly.

"Because Chloe decided to pack extra snacks for the road trip" Jesse says fixing his sunglasses.

"I'm here!" Chloe says running out the door with 3 big bags of snacks, locking the door and running towards us "Let's go!" She says enthusiastically.

"Did you get everything, princess?" I ask with a smirk.

"It's an 8 hours' drive… It'd be wiser to bring some food okay?"

"We'll obviously stop somewhere, dumbass and besides it's only 7 and a half hours" I reply with a chuckle.

"Whatever!" She says pushing past me to get into the car. I chuckle then turn to see Jesse in the front seat with Erica.

 _Shit! Me and the devil have to sit together._

 _Well… let's make the most of it then_

I smirk and sit in the back with her. She looks over and rolls her eyes and then pulls the middle seats latch, which has cup holders, and sets it down and looks away.

After a couple hours of driving with me and Jesse singing all of Adele's songs on repeat and with Erica and Chloe begging us to stop. We decide to drive for another hour then stop at a diner for a bit.

Jesse is asleep in the front and Erica is still driving in silence. The radio plays 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri. I decide to try sleeping too for a bit. So I relax in the seat and rest my arm onto the middle seat's cup-holder. I close my eyes, enjoying the soft music, when I feel some one's hand on mines.

I quickly look at single hand laid on top of mines perfectly, I look to see Chloe's eyes closed and her softly humming.

I smirk at that as I know she doesn't know what she's doing.

I lean over to her side and stop beside her ear.

"You know if you really wanted to hold me hand, you could've just asked, right? I softly whisper in her ear. I see her eyes snap open and I sit back so she can get a better view at her hand atop mines.

 **Chloe's POV**

I quickly pull my hand back and growl at her and then look outside the window on my side. My hands felt cold now.

 _It felt so nice holding her hand._

 _What?_

 _No!_

 _Well…_

 _I want to hold it again…_

After a bit, we all arrive at a random, scary looking diner but we still head in and sit.

I feel something kicking me and look down to see Beca's feet atop mine. I look up and glare at her. I try kicking her feet away but I accidently hit Jesse's.

"Ow! What are you two doing?" He says laughing.

"Your sister wanted to play footsies" Beca says smirking.

"No, I didn't! She put her foot on top of mine!" I defend myself with frustration.

"Kid's stop fighting" Mum says with a chuckle.

After having awful food from the awful diner, we head out and get in the car. This time, I sit in the front with my mum.

It's currently 15:36(3:36 pm) so we have 5 hours left.

I put the sun visor down as it is quite sunny today and I can see Beca through the mirror as she is sitting diagonal from me. She coincidently looks at the mirror too and our eyes meet and she winks at me. I roll my eyes at her and look away.

 _Usual from her_.

I then look back at the mirror to see what she's doing and see she's smiling down at her phone. I frown at that. _Is she texting someone?_

Then at that moment her phone rings and she quickly hangs up and starts blushing.

"Is it Stacie, Becs?" Mum asks her, while driving with a grin on her face.

 _Who the hell is Stacie?_

Suddenly I feel slightly jealous

 _Not like I care anyways. Just curious..? Yep! Curiosity killed the cat_

"What?.. no.." Beca says going crimson.

"It so is!" Jesse says with a laugh "She's been texting her the whole time"

"I have not" She shouts with a punch to Jesse's arm.

"Oh my God! Becs, mum knows she's your girlfriend!" Jesse says with a laugh.

 _WHAT?_

I turn around to look at her and she looks back at me and she's blushing.

"I know… but it's not explicit" Beca says looking down.

"Yet!" Mum interjects "She's a lovely girl, Becs"

 _Wait what? Why has MY mum met her? What the fuck?_

"Yeah, really hot too" Jesse says with a wink.

 _Shut up Jesse!_

I watch her blush and punch his arm again.

I slam the sun visor up in frustration, which gets them all to look at me.

"What?" I ask them, getting my sunglasses from my bag and putting them on.

"Nothing, dear" Mum says a chuckle.

 _Why am I feeling so jealous? Urgh! I hate her! I shouldn't give a shit about who she dates._

 _But it's a girl. Stacie. So that means she's gay right?_

 _Hmmm.. No wonder her and Jesse aren't together then._

 _If she's into girls, then can she possible like me too?_

 _Probably not._

 _Why am I even thinking this? For fucks sake!_

"So Chloe, was your grams okay with me coming?" Mum asks looking slightly nervous as she grips onto the steering wheel tighter.

"Mum! She told me to bring you!" I say with a chuckle.

"You sure it's just us 4 and her right?" She asks with a doubtful look.

"Yes mum!" I say quickly looking away so she doesn't find out by me grinning like an idiot at the thought of her and dad meeting.

Then the rest of the ride is quite quiet. Me and mum swap half way so she can rest. Only 2 hours left.

I look into the rear-view mirror and I see Beca looking into it too and when she sees me catching her looking at me, she looks away quickly. I smirk.

 _She so likes me…_

 _I'll make her regret coming to this trip._

 _Because_

 _Two can play this game, Beca._

 _ **Btw their gran's farmhouse will be in Virginia. I don't know much about places there because I'm from the UK lol. SO! I won't give thorough details about the location or whatever.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Review pls xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Best friend's sister**

Chapter 5

 **Chloe's POV**

We finally get there and I quickly run into the house and into the living room to find my Gran sitting on the sofa with her feet on the table and her hands on the back her head.

"One more step and I'll have my Mossberg 500 on you within seconds." She speaks, softly and nonchalantly.

My gran is a cranky but funny old lady who lives by herself in an isolated place because she just doesn't like some people.

Well most.

"Grams!" I say running up to her and giving her a tight hug.

"Oh! Sorry dear, I mistook you for Robert" She says with a soft laugh.

"Who? Anyways! Mum's here and she has no clue dad will be coming and he will be here in 2 hours so technically everything is going to plan!" I say winking at her as the rest come in with the bags.

After a 5 minutes' emotional moment, mum and grams pull away from their hug and then Jesse hugs her.

"Oh dear! You've gotten so tall!" She says, wiping her tears.

"And you've gotten smaller, Grams!" Jesse replies jokingly which causes him a slap to his arm by Grams and we all laugh.

"Oh! Who's this" Grams asks with a polite smile, looking over to Beca who is awkwardly standing at the door.

"This is Beca, Jesse's best friend" Mum says, nodding for Beca to come forward.

"Nice to meet you" Beca sticks out her hand and gives a really awkward smile that anyone can tell it is fake.

"Best friend… or girlfriend?" Grams says with a playful scowl while shaking Beca's hand.

I burst out laughing at their reactions as they both shout 'Ew' at the same time again.

Mum chuckles and says "No, they're just best friends"

"Hmm…" Grams says looking between Jesse and Beca.

I slightly cringe at the thought of them two for some reason.

"Anyways! Lunch is ready!" Grams says, sprinting to the kitchen "You kids go put your bags in your rooms"

We all pick our rooms and put our bags there. Luckily, I have the only room with a balcony, which is really nice as the nice summer breeze comes through.

I quickly text my dad and he replies saying he'll be there at 8.

 _Perfect! Dinner time._

After 15 minutes, mum calls us all down and we 3 run out our rooms and starting pushing each other at the stairs to get down first.

"Really?" Mum says at the foot of the steps with an eyebrow raised "This is your gram's house so please behave and stop acting like children!" She finishes before heading to the kitchen where the breakfast bar is set up with paninis, wraps and baguettes.

Jesse runs in first and then there's just me and Beca pushing each other on the stairs.

"Stop pushing, Beale!" Beca says trying to push me away.

"You stop!" I shout back.

"You started it!" She says with equal volume.

 _That's it! You asked for this._

I slightly move so her hand is on my hip then move a little more so it moves to the side.

"Your hand is on my ass, Beca" I say, in a sultry whisper as she stops and goes red.

I smirk and proudly walk down and into the kitchen.

 _This will definitely work._

"So, when I was younger, I was sort of a psychic" Grams states.

"No you weren't grams!" Jesse replies with a mouthful of a baguette.

"Oh yes I was!" Grams says with a proud grin "Anyways! I had several friends whom I was very attached to. Two girls and two boys and myself. We had our own little group."

"Grams… get to the point." Jesse says with a laugh and we all join him as Grams shushes us.

"Don't interrupt grams!" Mum says with a chuckle "Go on, Rose"

"Thank you, Erica! These children have no manners, whatsoever" Grams says with playful huff.

"Alright, where was I? Ah yes! My friends…"

I hear Beca groan beside me and slouch in her chair a bit.

"Rude!" I whisper to her with a smirk.

"Chloe listen!" Grams says with a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry!" I say genuinely and I pay attention to her.

"Alright, so basically, I could feel love in the air when two people who are destined to be together are in the same place together." Grams says finishing and taking a sip of her beverage.

"You're lying!" Jesse comments with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not. I could literally feel the potential love" She says nonchalantly.

"Okay… So what was the point of that story?" I ask, confused as to why she'd just told us such a pointless and perhaps mythical story.

"Well when Beca walked through that door. I could feel it" She says with a smirk and then winks at Beca, who is just completely confused.

"Huh?" Beca asks with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You kids are dumb! They say this generation is much smarter but that is 100% false" Grams says with a giggle and mum joins.

 **Beca's POV**

 _I'm so confused at the moment. What is she implying?_

"Rose, Beca isn't attracted to Jesse" Erica says with a chuckle.

 _Oh My Lord! This old lady is on crack!_

"That is some utter nonsense!" Rose replies "I may be wrong but the psychic in me isn't! All my friends whom I felt that feeling towards ended up together and had beautiful children."

Erica looks at me as if asking for permission about something and I just nod at her, even though I don't know what that is because in my head the possibilities of this old lady being a druggie is very high.

"Erm… Well for starters… Beca isn't attracted to boys…" Erica says very awkwardly.

 _Oh that!_

 _Yeah! Now speak oldie!_

I smirk at her as I see her gasp.

"So it's Chloe then!" She says in a hushed voice.

 _WHAT?!_

 _What the fuck?_

 _This lady is totally on drugs._

After staring at her with my eyes wide, I turn to see Chloe looking shocked too.

A couple of minutes, of awkward silence, later Erica breaks the ice with an awkward chuckle.

"Good joke, Rose" She says looking at Jesse to laugh too and he does but very awkwardly.

"Oh but it isn't a joke, love" Rose says with a giggle "I am not a homophobe and I will accept you for who you are, Chloe" She finishes looking at Chloe, sincerely.

I internally start laughing and I try controlling it externally but I fail miserably and burst out after seeing Chloe stammering her answer out.

"Okay! Rose! First of all, that psychic will never imply to us" I say pointing between me and Chloe, who is still red and trying to hide it.

"Secondly, I don't even like her as acquaintance let alone love and even if she was the last woman on this planet I still wouldn't want to 'love' her" I finish with a satisfied grin, however my response doesn't get a good feedback from Rose and Chloe as they both gasp in unison.

Jesse and Erica just laugh as they are used to this. Then I hear Chloe telling her about "all the bad things" I've done to her.

"That's exaggeration, dear! She did ask you" Erica defends me with a chuckle.

"SEE GRAMS! Mum always defends her!" Chloe says with a pout.

 _That pout…_

"Erica! That is ridiculous! This girl treats your daughter very poorly and you side her?" Rose says with a shocked gasp.

 _I see where Chloe gets the overdramatic gene from._

After bickering for a good half hour we all decide to watch a movie till dinner time.

"Okay, so no phones allowed during the movie time!" Jesse shouts as he plays the movie and sits beside Beca instead of in between us two. _Ughh.. I'm sitting with her!_

"That rule applies to you lot!" Erica says with a playful scowl.

After 20 minutes into it with Rose snoring away, Erica trying to understand the movie, Jesse gauging at the TV screen and Chloe on her phone texting someone.

 _Who could she possibly be texting?_

 _I don't even know if she's going out with someone._

 _I need to know!_

I slightly move to peak at her phone and see she's texting her dad about the plan.

 _Oh…_

 _Hmm_

 _How can I possibly annoy her without touching or saying anything to her?_

Just then my phone vibrates in my pocket and I instantly know it's Stacie because she said she's finishing work at that time.

 _Wait! That's it! I'll make Chloe jealous! She thinks she can tease me right?_

 _Well, we'll see about that Beale!_

I take my phone out and see Stacie's text.

" **Hey babe, I just finished work and now heading home. Wuu2?" -S**

" **Hey sexy! Oh nothing just missing you! :( Wish you were here" -B**

" **Aww 3 you're so cute! I wish I were there too but you know how work is, love." -S**

" **Yea, I'll be back soon though and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again and I won't let go till someone makes me" -B**

I then hear a soft scoff and I can instantly feel Chloe's eyes on the screen. I smirk.

 _Show time._

" **Someone's affectionate today ;)" -S**

" **It's the effect you have on me" -B**

" **Is that so? :o" -S**

" **Yep! Seriously though! I really need you right now" -B**

" **Lol, why? ;)" -S**

" **You know why! I'm like super horny atm" -B**

I hear a loud gasp and see Chloe practically hovering over me.

"Nosy much?" I ask with a smirk.

"Sext your girlfriend in private!" I whisper yell at her.

"She isn't my girlfriend and it was private till you decided to be nosy!" I reply with a wink.

"Ughh! You're disgusting!" She says and moves away from me and I chuckle at her.

 **AN: I had my pre exams last week and today I had 4 French ones and basically need to pass all of them to sit the main exams.**

 **So my updates won't be too fast but I'll try my best.**

 **REVIEW! K THNX BYE XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Best friend's sister**

Chapter 5

 **No one's POV**

At 7:25pm, they all start preparing for dinner. Jesse and Chloe decide to set up the table and Beca decides to help Erica and Rose in the kitchen instead. Everything was going according to plan. Chloe got a text from her dad stating he would be there just before 8.

As soon as dinner is ready they all decide to just sit so Erica doesn't suspect anything; however, they keep looking towards the front door, eager for Robert (Chloe and Jesse's dad)

"Are we waiting for someone?" Erica asks as she moves to look at the direction they all are looking at.

"No!" They all shout in unison.

As soon as Erica turns around to look back at them all, the front door opens.

"Mom! Chloe! I'm here" Robert says walking into the dining room with a grin which falters after seeing more people than expected.

"Erica?" Robert says walking towards her, looking quite shocked.

There is just tension filled in the room as Robert and Erica stare at each other, wondering what's going on.

"I didn't know you were coming" She says getting up to awkwardly hug him.

"Me neither… Chloe! Is this your doing?" Robert says looking at her with full on disappointment.

"Well…" Chloe starts with a nervous giggle "Gran played a big part in this too!"

"No no! It was all you kids" Rose says, taking a sip of her wine and looking away.

"Stop lying there, Kermit!" Beca says with a laugh which causes Chloe to giggle but she tries to hide it.

Erica is still too surprised and Jesse is slightly annoyed that he didn't notice him there.

"Sup, dad? Or do I even call you that?" Jesse says with a fake smile.

Robert looks at him with complete shock. Surprised to be seeing him after years.

"Jesse…" Erica says in a warning tone.

"Jesse!" Robert says enthusiastically with a soft chuckle and walks over to hug him.

Everyone else expects him to blow and throw a rant at him but he does the complete opposite.

 **Beca's POV**

Jesse hugging Robert was completely unexpected but it was nice to see him finally having this moment with his dad so we all just watch them with admiration as they're hugging and Robert commenting on him being all grown up.

Then I hear Erica whispering "Why did you do this?" to Chloe and she just points to Jesse and Robert.

"For that, mum" She whispers back "Please don't be mad, I just want my family together even if it's for a little while."

Erica sighs and nods her head in approval. I look over to Chloe and see she's got a huge smile. _Ugh!_

After a few minutes we all sit down and start dinner and this time it's more cheerful as Chloe and Jesse are listening to stories about their childhood from their parents. I sit back in my chair beside Rose as we both just watch them all catching up.

"Stop staring at my granddaughter!" Rose whispers yells in my ear which gives me a slight fright.

"Don't do that!" I say with a scowl.

She laughs at me then takes a chug from her wine bottle and then passes it to me and I happily take it and gulp down as much as I can before passing it back to her.

"That shit is good, right?" Rose asks me in a ghetto accent.

This lady just keeps on fascinating me. I laugh at her then look back the happy family who seem quite oblivious to them. _I wish I had that…I_

"So… You being into girls…" She says wiggling her eyebrows at me and I just look at her abhorrently.

 _Ewww… This is disgusting in so many ways._ I cringe and look away and then I hear her burst out laughing.

"Chloe was right, it is indeed fun annoying you" She says satisfied with herself and taking another chug from the bottle and I roll my eyes at her.

 _I now know where Chloe gets all that from._

 _ **Chloe's POV**_

After dinner me and Jesse decide to wash the dishes so they can all catch up with each other and Beca volunteers to help. She's doing a shit job at it, to be honest.

"Have you ever washed the dishes before?" I ask her, annoyed as she isn't even using the sponge.

"I have this magnificent machine called a dishwasher, I'm sure you've heard of it" She says after rolling her eyes at me and I scoff at her then push her to do the dishes instead and she pushes back so then we have a pushing battle to do the dishes.

"Wow, you two are like children" Jesse says with a chuckle while drying the dishes and placing them in order.

"Honestly bro, I think she's the younger one" Beca says with a chuckle as she moves for me to take over.

"Oh, shut up!" I shout at her and she smirks then takes a handful of the bubbles from the washing liquid and blows it on me and I'm covered in soap.

 _Oh no you didn't!I_

 _Beca and Jesse burst out laughing as I turn to them with my fuming face._

"BECA MITCHELL!" I yell at her with full on frustration and she just laughs more "I will get back at you for that!" I mutter and get a towel to clean myself.

After that dreadful time, we three sit in the kitchen and become complete antisocial teenagers as we prefer to socialise to people on our phones instead.

"Beca!" Gran says enthusiastically. _She's drunk._

"Uhh yeah?" Beca looks up from her phone with her eyebrows raised.

"You shall be sleeping with me, tonight!" Gran says with a grin "No ifs or buts! I didn't know we were expecting another person and I thought you could sleep in the same room with Chloe as she's the only one with the double bed other than myself but that was before I knew you were attracted to her" She finishes with a wink.

 _Huh?..._

I shoot my head up and look at Beca then gran then back at Beca and I smirk when I see her looking shocked and embarrassed. I mean her face is going really red.

"Is that so?" I ask with my smirk just growing.

"I do not! Rose!" Beca mutters in a frustrated manner and looks away.

"Is that supposed to be a secret?" Gran asks her with a gasp and covers her mouth like she just revealed something really big and wrong.

"Bro! You cannot be with my sister!" Jesse says looking confused and awkward "that's like against the rulebook!" I start giggling at the whole chaos that's been caused and the look on Beca's face.

"Oh my god, this is so stupid!" Beca says putting her head in her hands and then looks up after a few seconds "Rose, I never said I was ever attracted to her" She says pointing to me with a look of disgust and Jesse, shut up" She finishes rolling her eyes.

 _I have to make her want me soon so I can use that to my advantage._

I smirk at the possible ideas I could use in order for her to start liking me.

"Whateva babes! You'll be sleeping in my bed with me" Gran says in a valley girl accent and walks out of the kitchen.

Me and Jesse burst out laughing at Beca who looks mortified.

"Your gran is much cooler than you two so I'm glad I am, okay?" She says walking away. Probably to put her stuff in my grans room.

"Oh, she doesn't know about grans snoring problems right?" I ask, bursting out laughing at the thought of her face when she finds out.

"She can't sleep in even the slightest bit of noise" Jesse says laughing too.

 _This will be funny to see. Payback is a bitch Beca._

"Hey, I'm glad you and dad got on well" I say after our laughter dies down.

"Yeah, me too" He says with a small smile "I just hope mum will stay happy this time." He says with a frown.

"Of course she will, Jess!" I reassure him and then get up to hug him.

 **Beca's POV**

"Goodnight, Rose" I whisper, after building a barrier between us with cushions.

"Peace, homie" She says in a ghetto accent which causes me to giggle.

 _So she's not that bad to be quite hones…_

Suddenly I hear really loud roars and I get a fright and sit up on the bed and look to my side where Rose is asleep. It's dark but I can tell it's her. _Oh great! She snores! Wow! Why didn't Jesse tell me? UGHH._

I try covering my ears but it just gets louder and it was pointless trying so I just get up and tiptoe towards the door and I slowly push the handle down and pull but it doesn't open and then I try opening it with force but again, I fail.

 _Did she really just lock the door?_

 _Who the hell even locks their bedroom door?_

 _Oh my god! How do I get out of here now!_

I look around the room and spot the window and I move to see if I can open it fully and I can. I do a small victory dance and then attempt to open it without making much noise.

After opening I, I look down and see it's too far down. _Shit!_ I look again and check sideways and spot pipes that go just about to the bottom. _Yes!_

I quickly get out from the window and attempt my best to close it and then I start climbing down gently.

As soon as I land down, I realise that I have nowhere to go now.

 _Shit! I should've checked where Jesse's room is._

After scanning the front of the house, I go around and find a balcony which is open. _Whose room is that?_ _Only one way to find out._

I find yet another pipe right beside the balcony. I grin and make my way over and start climbing. _This shit is too tiring! I regret coming._

As I climb over the balcony fence, I stretch and yawn. _Fuck I'm tired!_

I slowly walk to the window door and peek through and I see the lights on but no one in so I just open them and walk in. I look around but yet again no one. I sigh and then lie on the bed with my legs dangling off the side.

 **Chloe's POV**

I quickly shower and then wrap myself in a towel while I slightly dry my wet locks and then I walk out the bathroom and into the bedroom, looking down at my phone.

I take off my towel and toss it on the bed, leaving me completely naked, making my way to my bag which contains my pyjamas.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I hear someone grumble and quickly turn around to see someone lying on my bed with my towel on their face.

 **AN: Sorry I took the piss updating. My French teacher hates me lol.**

 **Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Best friend's sister**

Chapter 7

 **Beca's POV**

I was half asleep when I feel a damp towel being thrown on my face.

 _What the fuck._

I remove the towel and see Chloe standing there with her gaping at me and then as I slowly realise that she's naked, I slowly move my head down but just as I'm about to peak, she sprints to the light switch and switches it off and then its pitch dark, the only light is from the moonlight and I can now see her silhouette. Even in the dark, her curves are really sexy. _I keep losing my chill! For fuck's sake!_

"Chill, you're not appealing to look at"

 _Total lie._

"What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get in?" She yells at me and I can see her walking towards me.

 _Shit! Stay back!_

"Well first!" I put my hand up "You bitch!" She stops in front of me and grabs her towel then steps back wrapping herself with it then switches the light back on and I see her with a smirk. _Damn! Can you get any hotter?_

"Was gram's secret finally revealed to you?" She bursts out laughing.

"Shut up! That was nowhere near funny!" I shout, trying to contain my laughter.

I try to keep my gaze on her face but it keeps falling down to her body.

 _Ugh! I'm so gay_

"Enjoying the show?"

I look up and see her smirking at me and it grows as she sees my flushed face. I try stammering a response but nothing comes out.

"Wait! How did you get in here?" She asks, her smirk disappearing and her eyebrows creasing. I recover at the sudden change of topic.

"I climbed the pipe beside your balcony" I say, looking away from her, trying to avoid checking her out again.

"Wow! I didn't know I knew Spiderman" She says rolling her eyes and getting her pyjamas and then walking back in the bathroom.

"I'm crashing here because this bed is like heaven at the moment" I shout so she can hear me and then I lay back on the bed with my legs dangling on the side and close my eyes.

I hear her coming out but she doesn't speak so I keep my eyes closed and then I feel a sudden weight on my stomach. Not heavy but there definitely was something. My eyes shoot open to see Chloe straddling me.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks in a sultry voice and starts leaning down and I can see her cleavage from her camisole top.

I completely forget how to function at that moment and as her breath is on my throat, I gulp.

"What are you doing?" I finally get the words out. It was barely even a whisper but I'm sure she heard it because my neck vibrates as she chuckles against it.

"Do you not want this?" She sits up but still straddling me and places her hands on my biceps. I see that smirk again and I all I want to do is kiss her.

 _No, that's so wrong! She's my best friend's sister._

 _Shit! Jesse!_

My eyes open wide and I realise what's happening and gently move her hands then I softly push her to her side and get off the bed and I'm about to go back out from the balcony but she grabs my hand spins me around. I hear her giggle and then I get the full view of her. She's propped on her elbows, looking up at me with a seductive look and she's wearing shorts with that cami.

 _Oh my god! I swear I would've had her by now if she wasn't Jessie's sister._

"Thought you were sleeping here?" She asks me with a wink and smirk.

"I… have to go!" I mumble and walk over to the balcony door and I hear her laughing.

"Jesus! You're so easy!" She says and I turn around and see her laughing even more.

"I'm not! I just don't think it's appropriate and Rose will kill me if she found out I snuck in to her precious granddaughter's room" I say, proud that I came up with a good reason but by the look on her face, I can tell she's not buying it.

"Whatever you say" She says with a grin and opens the Persuasion by Jane Austin, which was lying on her bed.

"Captain Wentworth dies at the end and Anne becomes a prostitute!" I lie and smirk at her as her jaw drops.

"Liar! Stop ruining it for me!" She shouts and covers her ears as I'm about the speak again.

I burst out laughing and then stop as I see how cute she looks with a scowl and covering her ears and shouting "I can't hear you" like a kid.

Before I get the urge to kiss her again, I glance at her one more time and then walk out the balcony door and go over the fence and grab the pipe and start climbing down.

"Hey, Spiderman!" I look to right and slightly up as I've slightly already descended and see Chloe leaning over the railing and looking at me with a grin.

"Yes, you Cheshire cat?" I stop and look at her with a smirk.

"Well… If gran gets any louder, then this door is always open."

"Is that an invitation to your bed?" I smirk at her, feeling confident and flirty again.

"It's always open for you, baby" she smirks at me and mines falters.

 _She's getting to me! I need to step up my game soon._

"Chill! I'm joking" She says giggling after seeing my face.

"You're not funny" I say rolling my eyes and continue descending down.

"Well, have fun with gran then!" She says winking at me when I jump down and look up at her and growl at her and stomp my way back to Rose's room.

 **AN: Valentine's day soon!...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Best friend's sister**

Chapter 8

 **Chloe's POV**

I stretch in my bed as I just woke up and then checked the time to see it was almost 11 am.

 _Shit!_

My eyes go wide and I jump out of bed and run to the toilet in order to get fresh.

"I just have to wake up late on the day Jesse and I planned on getting mum and dad back together again!" I mumble to my reflection while brushing my teeth "It's that stupid Beca's fault for keeping me up last night" I conclude and spit out the toothpaste, quickly tie my hair in a bun and run downstairs.

I see Jesse standing right at the bottom of the stairs so I sneakily tiptoe and jump on his back, which causes him to stumble but he gains balance and puts his hands on my arms which are wrapped around his neck and he laughs. I point to the kitchen door in order for him to take me there as I can hear the elders chatting.

"How old are you again?" I hear Beca say and I turn my head to see her walking down and you could tell she had just woken up too.

"Ughh! Jesse hurry up there's Yeti behind us.

"Where?" He turns his head to look too and I roll my eyes "You're such an idiot sometimes."

"Hey!" Jesse jokingly scoffs and then walks to the kitchen with Beca following.

"There they are!" Gran shouts "I swear the generation now is just plain lazy!"

"I know, right?" Mum says with a smirk.

"Well I was up an hour ago" Jesse says after putting me down and lifting his hands up in defence.

"Something came in my room last night and I was busy getting it out" I say smirking towards Beca and see her growl at me.

"What was it?" Dad asks, looking concerned.

"Oh just B…" I stop and see her face and realise gran would kill her if she found out she was in my room, late at night "It was a bee." I say looking down and scrunching my face at the lame answer.

"I bet the bee was mortified after seeing your face." I look up to see Beca grinning after everyone starts laughing.

"You're a funny one" Dad says patting her back and then starts asking her questions regarding her future career plans and looked fascinated by her answers.

 _What does everyone see in her? She's extremely annoying, careless and always makes fun of me._

 **Beca's POV**

After having a 20 minutes' discussion with Jesse's dad, Robert, on my future plans and he said he knew people who have connections with big labels. I concluded that he was really chill like Erica.

Throughout breakfast, I observed Robert and Erica and seen them stealing glances at each other and blush when they got caught by the other and then I face forward and see Chloe, lost in her thoughts but smirking at me.

 _She better not be plotting something._

I wink at her and then she blinks and starts blushing then looks down at her plate. I smirk at that and then as I'm about to continue my observational duty, I see Rose glaring at me and then looking at Chloe and returning her glare back at me. I grin at her and her eyes squint more and then I mimic her and after a few seconds of staring at each other in that position she raises her middle finger at me in a very sly way so only I could see and then I gasp and she smirks at me with a smug look and returns to her tea.

 _That woman is evil!_

The house phone starts ringing and Rose stands and walks over to it with a proud grin still on her face.

"Hello? Henry?" Her face changes from smug to concern "What? How? No, of course we'll be there" She says then hangs up and walks over to the table.

"What happened?" Robert asks standing up as he sensed Rose's posture changed.

"Your brother had a terrible accident and he's in the hospital" Rose says, trying not to cry.

 _Ahh shit. The plan for Erica and Robert just went down the drain._

"We need to leave as soon as possible. It'll take us about 3 hours to get to Orlando in a plane so I'm going to book the flight now" Rose says and walks away.

I jump from my chair and run towards her.

"Book it for 3 people!" I whisper as she's making her phone call.

"Why?" She asks with tears and I start feeling bad but if Erica goes then she can handle him and her in the vulnerable state they're in.

"So Erica can go too" I say and rest my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile "Your son will be fine, Rose. Don't worry"

"Thank you" She sniffs then I walk back as she starts booking the flight.

 **Chloe's POV**

After 15 minutes or so, Gran comes back, looking much cheerful.

"So as soon as I booked the flights, I got a call from Henry and he said that the doctors say your brother will be fine after a few days, he just needs rest" Gran says with a sigh and everyone looks much more at peace now.

"That's great! So we don't have to go?" Dad asks her.

"Well I have booked it so we will. It's at 7 am tomorrow" She says while sitting down "Oh and I booked 4 because I was getting a discount if I done 4 instead of 3"

"What? Who else will be going?" Jesse asks with a confused face.

"Your father, your mother and of course myself" She says "and you too because I want to spend more time with you" She finishes with a pout.

"What about me?" I ask pretending to be offended.

"I see you like every month" Gran says, knowing I'm kidding.

I'm glad they all are getting to spend more time together… _Wait! That means I'm left alone with…_

"I'm not staying with this!" Beca shouts with a shocked face.

"Oh yes, you are!" Gran says smirking at her.

"Nope! Not happening!" I mutter as I cross my arms.

"It's just 2 days! Stop being so dramatic" Erica says to both of them "That way you two can possible end your groundless feud."

"Mum! I can't stay in the same environment with her for 2 minutes let alone 2 days." I yell waiting for Beca to say something too but she doesn't and I see her thinking then her face lifts.

"Well since it'll annoy you that much, I guess I can make an exception." She grins at me.

 **AN: Dassit lol x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry! Been extra busy with the pre exam bs :( I can't wait for exam leave ffs.**

Chapter 9

 **Chloe's POV**

"Jess! You can't leave me here with her" I shout while lying on his bed and watching him pack a small bag with a couple of tops and shorts.

"I need to put cameras around to see how you two end up killing each other" He bursts out laughing then zips the bag and jumps on the bed beside me.

"Ugh! Can't she go home? I can manage to stay here alone?" I bury my face in a pillow.

"She can't because mom said she can't drive all the way back alone… unless you want to have a spontaneous road trip together?" I slightly move to the pillow from my face and peak to see him wiggling his eyebrows at me. I groan then chuck the pillow at him and he starts laughing again.

After that disgraceful morning, we all decide to make a bonfire as gran claims that the nice is young and beautiful. It's her attempt to bring back old memories.

I remember when Jesse and I were children and our parents used to do it every year for no apparent reason. I must admit though, it's a really good idea.

"Wait so you guys used to do this, every year?" Beca asks Jesse as we three are preparing the backyard whilst the elderly folks are inside getting marshmallows.

"Well yeah, it was our thing as a family." Jesse replies but looks sad as he looks at her, which causes me to look at her and see she looks gloomy too.

"That's cute" She says smiling at him and then at me and looks down.

I feel a pang of downcast but shake it away as the rest come out to join us.

 **Beca's POV**

I suddenly start remembering my mom and how my dad used to spend more time with us. I try not to show it but I can tell Jesse knows what I'm feeling as he puts his arm around me while I'm looking down. I look up and smile at him, suddenly feeling better. I then look over to see Chloe looking at me with a concerned look but quickly looks away when I catch her staring.

"I never found the point in this" Rose says, trying to put a marshmallow on a stick "Like we can just roast it inside on a frying pan or something instead of putting so much effort in putting the damn thing on the stick first then heating it up only for it to demolish in a few seconds"

"Mom, that's the whole point of this!" Robert says with a chuckle.

I watch them all interact and I start feeling really unhappy again and that doesn't go unnoticed by Erica as she sits beside me and hugs me.

"Are you missing your family?" She whispers to me and I simply reply with a nod.

"You kn…"

"Mom! Why are you hurting me like this?" Chloe gasps and pretends to look hurt "Beca's more important than me!" She pouts and crosses her arms like a kid. _Which is so cute._

They all start laughing and I just smile at her. I could tell that was an attempt to cheer me up with our argumentative banter

"Hey Chlo, remember when I used to chase you with melted marshmallow in my hands?" Jesse asks Chloe and she just gives him a sceptical look then nods.

After 5 minutes, Jesse is chasing Chloe around the house as we all just watch them while having our own marshmallows, Robert and Erica sit together on a log while I move beside Rose. I see Rose secretly drinking wine and I glare at her then she takes out another glass and silently pours me some. We both hide our glasses behind the log and secretly take sips when no one is looking.

"I missed this" Robert says, looking at Erica.

I smirk as I see Erica blush as she looks at him.

"I have missed this too" She says then places her hand on his knee and looks away, trying to hide her blush.

I see him grin at that then grabs her hand keeps it down so no one can see but Rose and I did. We smirk at each other and silently clink our glasses together.

"Mom! Tell him to stop!" Chloe comes back, laughing and trying to hide behind her parents while Jesse is in front of them, still trying to catch her.

"Ugh! They ruined the moment" I whisper to Rose and she hums in agreement.

"There was a lot of sexual tension there…" She says with a sigh.

"What the fuck, Rose!" I whisper then start laughing as she looks confused then continues drinking her wine.

"Look at you BFF's" Jesse laughs as he sits beside me and sees the wine "Wow like legit besties" He smirks at me.

"You tell your parents, I'll slap you silly, boy!" Rose whisper yells at him.

"Jheez grams! Violent much?" he chuckles but then looks intimidated by her and looks away.

"Anyways, I think we should all get some sleep as we need to leave early in the morning." Erica says standing up.

"Yeah, you're right" Robert agrees and stands up.

"It's 9:00pm" Chloe says with a giggle.

"They're getting it on tonight!" Rose whispers so only Jesse and I can hear and I hear him gag and I just laugh at Rose's straightforward personality.

"You're a perv, Rose" I whisper to her and I see her smirking at me then getting up too.

"You three useless children can put the fire out and please for God's sake, don't burn yourselves" Rose says chugging the last sip of wine and walking into the house with Rob and Erica following. They are holding hands while laughing at Rose's behaviour.

"20 bucks they're going to have sex tonight!" I smirk at Jesse, knowing he's already cringed out.

"Dude! That's disgusting! I'd make that bet about anyone but not my parents!" He shudders "Anyways you two dorks can put the fire out while I go to sleep because I have a flight to catch tomorrow" He smirks at us then starts walking to the house. I roll my eyes at him.

"Idiot" Chloe shouts after him and he laughs then turns his head "Don't set each other on fire" and then he walks in.

"Well Rose will lock me out here if I don't get up in time. So… Ciao!" I chuckle and run into the house.

"HEY!" She shouts and I just smirk and walk in.

 **Chloe's POV**

 _Stupid Beca. Who does she think she is? Ughh she's so annoying! I will make her pay for this!_

I put out the fire then start walking to my room whilst planning on how to get back at her. Throughout the whole night I keep pondering upon.

"That's it!" I whisper to myself with a grin.

 _Oh this will be good!_

The next morning, I hear the car pulling out and the noise of the engine decreasing. _Fuck! I forgot to put an alarm on._ I hear the front door closing. _That must be Beca._

 _Time to get to work._ I smirk then jump out of bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Chloe's POV**

 _Time to get to work._ I smirk then jump out of bed and head to the bathroom in the hall to shower. After mentally going over my plan again and again while washing my body. I get out the showers and wrap a towel around me and peek out to see if Beca's anywhere near. She isn't.

"Beca?" I call out.

"What?" I hear her replying back and it sounds like she's downstairs.

 _Perfect._

"Can you get me a towel from the laundry room please?" I say in a really polite voice.

"No!" I hear her shouting back and chuckling.

 _Shit! I never thought what if she refuses to come up! Shitshitshit Think fast!_

 _Oh shit! Yes!_

I drop my towel and start making my way downstairs. As soon as I get to the bottom step, I peak into the kitchen and see her sitting at the breakfast bar having cereal. _Perfect. The laundry room is inside the kitchen._

I take a deep breath. _Just pretend you're not butt naked Chloe and go!_ And then I exhale and fix my posture and make my way. I walk into the kitchen and see her looking down at her phone so I cough and start making my way to the laundry room with my backside facing her. _Ugh! I can't see her face!_ I turn my head a little to see her face and see that her mouth is hanging open, she's frozen on the spot with her holding a spoon full of cereal close to her mouth.

I sway my hips just before I getting to the laundry room. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands, so she doesn't hear me laughing. _This is just too fun_.

I quickly get a towel and wrap it around my body and peak out to see Beca still staring but as soon I come in full view she quickly averts her eyes and looks at her cereal with her face red.

"Was it that hard?" I smirk at her.

"Huh?" She looks up like a lost puppy.

"The towel… It was literally a minute's work" I say pointing to my towel but I deliberately point mostly at my cleavage. I see her looking at my face then where my finger is pointed. She goes even redder, if that's even possible. _She looks so cute and naïve! Why isn't she always like this_.

She looks away again then coughs and she stays like that for what feels like a full minute but must've only been 10 seconds.

She looks at me again but looking slightly smug and gets up and then starts walking towards me.

 _Nooo! What is she doing? What if she kisses me? Worse! What if she tells me she likes me!_

She keeps coming closer and I take a couple of steps backwards but that doesn't stop her. I step further back but my ass touches the counter and I stop as she keeps coming closer, with each step her smirk keeps growing.

As she gets very close to, she moves my hair on to my left shoulder and moves her head to my neck and slightly breathes on it. I instantly get Goosebumps. _Fuck! The plan backfired._

"What are you doi.."

"Shhh…" She moves up to my ear and softly bites the lobe and then whispers "Did you really think you could turn me on?"

She steps back and bursts out laughing. "get off your high horse, love" She grins at me then walks away.

"Fucking bitch" I mutter when I get my breath back.

 **Beca's POV**

 _Why did she have to do that? I'm so turned on! I just want to touch her where I can't and treat her the way I shouldn't._

 _She's a bitch and Jesse's sister so I can't even fuck her and play her._

 _But she makes it impossible for me to stay away._

 _I keep craving to touch her._

Just then my phone starts ringing, while I'm lying on the couch in the living room.

"Hello?" I answer, still lost in the thought of being with Chloe.

"Beca, where the hell are you?" My dad shouts through the phone.

"I'm at Jesse's grans house… I told you before I was going." I say rolling my eyes.

"It's been like 2 days, I thought you only said a day. I'm sorry" He says sounding sincere.

"I'm 21 years old. I don't need you checking up on me all the time. Not that you do anyways." I say in an irritated tone.

"Beca, ever since your mother di… passed away you've been like this. It's been 15 years for Christ's sake!" He says annoyed too.

"Woah! You do not get to speak about my mother! It was you who fucking changed, not me! So don't you dare put this on me!" I say as the tears start pouring out. I hang up and run up to Rose's room and go in her closet to start crying.

Ever since her mother died and she wanted to cry then she would sit in her closet so no one would find her, not that anyone was looking for her.

"Why did you have to leave mother? I have no one here to hug me when I'm alone and no one here to tell me they love me." I whisper as I continue to cry.

 **Chloe's POV  
** As soon as I get dress, I head downstairs and stop when I hear Beca shouting at someone and I quickly move to the side of the door where she can't see me and I hear her talking to her dad.

"Woah! You do not get to speak about my mother! It was you who fucking changed, not me! So don't you dare put this on me!" I then hear her crying and then she gets up and rushes upstairs. She didn't even see me. I suddenly start feeling sad and protective over her.

 _What could've happened?_

I slowly walk upstairs and I look around and don't see her so I head to Gran's room and I still don't see anyone. As I am about to close the door, I hear someone sniffling. I look at the closet and hear it again so I steadily and slowly make my way to it and I take a deep breath and as I open it, I see her sitting there, her head in her arms which are on top of her knees. She looks up at me with red puffy eyes and she keep sniffling. She looks so vulnerable and a little part of me inside breaks. Without even thinking, I sit beside her and wrap my arms around her. She's a bit stiff at first but then she loosens up and starts crying again.

We stay there for a while and her crying dies down as well.

"Wanna talk about it?" I try getting her to tell me but I won't force her. She doesn't respond and I pull away from the hug and look at her. She is just looking down at her hands and I take one in my hand for her to look at me.

"You don't have to but if you want to then I am here to listen, okay?" I say looking into her eyes and she slowly nods.

"I just miss my mum" She says in a very low voice.

"Where is she?" I ask, confused with all of the issue. Her eyes start getting watery again and I can tell that was the wrong thing to ask but I need to know.

"She's dead" She whispers "She died when I was a kid"

"Ohh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know" I say and one more tear falls from her eyes which I wipe and I keep my hand on her cheek so she listens to what I say.

"You know she is always watching you right?" I ask her and she just shrugs.

"Well she is and I'm sure she's very proud of you. I mean you go to university and I heard from Jesse that you actually got a scholarship because you're a brainy little thing" I chuckle while poking her stomach which causes her to smile.

"Do you not get on with your dad?" I ask, hoping this time she'll give a positive and happy response.

"After my mother died, he became a workaholic to distract him, I suppose." She says sitting up properly to talk "He never had time for me. He never realised I needed him the most then than ever and now he wants to make an attempt to fatherly to me. Like where the fuck was he 15 years ago when I literally cried myself to sleep every night. I hate him" She says with a huffy sigh.

"Well hate is a strong word"

"No it perfectly fits what I feel for him"

"Look Beca, I think when all of that happened he just didn't want to seem weak in front of you that's why he neglected you. I'm very sure that he does regret it very much if he's making the effort now." I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I know how it feels to be neglected. Trust me, I do" I state "But at the end of the day, they are our parents and they love us" I smile when she looks at me.

"I can't be the same with him, Chloe" She mumbles.

"Of course you can! Look at your bestie, Jesse" I giggle when I see her grin at that.

"He's a good person, he can forgive easily" she says with a small smile.

"And you're a good person too. I know you put up that tough act as a shield. But you don't have to anymore. Leave the past in the past and try forgiving your dad"

We sit there for another 5 minutes or so in silence.

"I'll try" She says and stands up "that doesn't mean I'm making an attempt with you" She smirks at me.

"Good! Because I didn't want that, bitch" I wink at her then leave the closet with her following me.

"Still checking out my ass?" I smirk as I walk to the room door.

"What? No?" She yells like a guilty 5-year-old.

"Whatever you say, Becs" I chuckle and go to my room.

 _I swear that girl._

 **Sorry for taking ages. I just finished my main assignment today and now it's the Easter break so wooooopie!**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Lemme know what you think x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN: I know it's been a while but I've been quite busy with my exams, which are still ongoing, but I thought I'll just do this chapter and then work on the rest after all of my exams.**

 **Chloe's POV**

After helping Beca get through that sentimental moment, I decided to cook something, so I head downstairs and soon decide to make homemade pizza.

"If you're making that then I'm not having it" Beca says with a smirk, as she enters the kitchen.

"Make your own damn food then" I roll my eyes as I place the pizza pan in the oven and walk over to the sink to wash my hands which are covered in flour "But don't come crying to me when you're starving because there's literally nothing left to eat"I add while washing the hand wash off.

Suddenly I feel her pressed against my back and her breath on my neck. _I just had to have my hair in a ponytail right now._ I mentally curse myself for giving her more access to my skin.

"There's actually a lot to eat" She says in a low, seductive voice that sends a sensation down my spine.

"Get away from me, you perv!" I say as I quickly turn out and push her back with my hands and chuckle as she makes a face because I soaked her shirt with soap.

"What a put off" she says while rolling her eyes and walking to a kitchen stool and I join her but sit a couple seats away.

 **Beca's POV**

As we sit patiently for the pizza to bake, I hear a giggle and look up from my phone and see Chloe engrossed in her phone and giggling away.

 _What could she be possible giggling at? Or who?_ That somehow causes me to feel uneasy and kind of annoyed that she isn't giggling because of me.

I get out of my seat and slowly walk behind her to see who she's texting.

'Bae' with 3 heart emojis.

 _Wow..._ I roll my eyes at that _. Sappy bullshit._

I tried reading their conversation but I started feeling sick with the cheesy lines he _or she_ were using on her. Funnily enough she seemed to be smitten by it as well.

I decide that I can't take this anymore so I snatch her phone and her head whips to look at me.

"Oh! Would you look at that ladies and gentlemen... Chloe here has a 'Bae' who uses cheap ass lines to win her over" I say in a mocking voice as I run around the kitchen trying to read her conversation with this 'Bae', with her running after me.

"Give it back! Beca! Stop it!" She says trying to grab it off me but I keep moving it out of her reach.

"On a scale of 1 to 10: You're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need" I read through one of the texts the person sent and burst out laughing while Chloe tackles me and I fall straight on the floor with her straddling me still trying to take it off me but I hold it above my head with one hand and try holding her down with the other.

Eventually, she stopped squirming under my grasp and leaned down a bit and I looked at her and noticed she was too close now. I look into her bright blue eyes and see that they're staring right into mine also and leans in even more, I glance down to her luscious lips and I lick my lips as I close my eyes when I feel her breath on my lips.

I start to lean in more to close the distance but I feel nothing but more unwelcoming air as I realise that she snatched her phone out of my grasp and is standing above me at my feet. I still lay there thinking about kissing her and how good it'll feel to finally feel those lips on mine.

"Wow... To shut you up, I just need to pretend to kiss you?" She says with a smirk and I lean forward with the support of my elbows. "I wonder what would happen if I actually did kiss you." She says in a softer voice but the smirk is still visible.

"Fuck you" I mutter then stand up and hear the ding from the oven, informing us that the pizza is ready.

"You wish, babe" she winks at me then walks over the oven with mitts on and bends down slowly and I know she's putting on a show to tease me.

I was about to make a snarky comment on her ass but then my phone starts ringing. I walk over to the counter and pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer in a confused tone as I don't recognise the number.

"Hey, beca!" I hear my cousin shouting through the phone and making my ear hurt.

"Aubery! I can hear you for fuck's sake. Don't shout" I mumble and turn to see Chloe setting the kitchen table with plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Okay, Jesus! What got into your pants?" She chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask, already annoyed by her.

"Well... You'll be pleased to hear that I get off work for a whole week and I've decided to visit you in a couple of days because I know you miss your favourite cousin" she says with a giggle.

"Ugh, shut up! And I'm not home yet but I'll be there before you come." I reply with a sigh and showing no enthusiasm even though I was kind of excited that I'll have company for a few days in that lonely house.

"Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at Jesse's grandmother's house"

"Jesse? Oh! That weird friend of yours" she laughs and I scoff at that.

"He's not weird. Although, I have to admit his family is." I glance over to the table and see Chloe sitting there watching me with a smirk. She gestures to the pizza in our plates and I glare at her.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye" I hang up and take my seat across her and she waits till I take the first bite. I watch her skeptically and then hold the pizza up and observe it.

"It's not poisoned" she laughs and then takes a bite out of her slice to make a point.

"I never know with you. You could kill me and nobody would ever know because of your innocent exterior" I remark and then take another bite because it tastes amazing. Though, I wouldn't ever admit it to her.

"Haha. Funny." her tone carrying nothing but sarcasm.

"You know what's funny? The cheesy lines you're clearly smitten by" I smirk at her and her cheeks go red. _Is she blushing?_

"Whoever that person is, clearly has no game" I say with another mouthful of pizza and she looks up at me with a disgusted look as I chew with my mouth open deliberately.

"What, and you do?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do actually." I grin proudly.

"Okay... Let's see your game" she smirks at me.

"Now?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"No, when we're in our 50's" she says while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, sassy pants!" I chuckle. "If girls were boogers, I'd pick you first" I wink at her and she just bursts out laughing.

"Wow! Yeah, that's so impressive, Beca. Like I just want to fuck you right now" she exaggerates sarcastically whilst still laughing.

"Ah well. Works on most girls" I say with a smirk.

"Please tell me you've never used that on someone before." She says with a serious face now.

"Hey! It's like a cheat code" I say and she bursts out laughing and I join in because it's quite contagious.

"So, who were you on the phone to?" She asks me after our laughter dies down. "Is it one of those poor girls that you claim fall for those horrible pick-up lines?" She giggles.

"No, actually it was my cousin who is going to be staying with me for a few days."

"Aww, poor her" she says playfully and I glare at her.

"She's a pain in the ass." I say with a sigh "Like you." I grin at her.

She scoffs then throws a used napkin at me which I catch and smirk at her.

"To be honest, I'm glad she is. I usually feel quite lonely when I'm home. That's why I'm always at Jesse's" I say with a small smile and look down at my plate.

"Well you should've told me that. I would've been at your house everyday." She says with a grin and I can tell she's trying to make light of the conversation.

"See, that's exactly what I don't want" I grin back at her with a wink.

"You're delusional then, babe." She says and gets up to take her plate and glass to the sink and I follow her doing the same.

"I'll wash the dishes." I offer as she cooked I thought I should be helpful.

"I thought you'd never ask." She chuckles then moves back to give me space and I start washing the dishes.

"Seriously though, who is this 'bae' that you've been texting?" I ask as I'm still curious.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asks with a smirk and leans against the counter beside the sink so I could see her properly.

"No, just curious" I scoff at her.

"Well, if you must know then I am in a relationship" She says with a happy sigh.

"Oh" I say. _It kind of hurt to see that she's happy about being with someone._

"Oh?" She questions with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I mean that's great" I faced her with a fake smile "not for them though" I smirked at her. "I feel quite bad for this person."

"This person is called Tom and you shouldn't because he loves me" I smirked at her.

"Do you?" I asked, halting my work and facing her with my eyebrows raised.

"Do I what?" She asked with confusion.

"Do you love him?" I asked again but with a frown.

"I was kidding. We're not at that stage yet" she chuckled but looked uneasy.

"So you don't?" I asked with a challenging tone.

"Why are you concerned?" She asked moving off the counter and walking to the door.

"I was just wondering. You seem quite settled." I say nonchalantly and continue washing the dishes.

"Settled?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you know the people who don't fuck around with others. You get me?" I ask while drying my hands with a towel and walking towards her.

"Like you?" She asks with a smirk.

I realised that we keep teasing each other more that we're alone.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm a fuck about but yeah, I wouldn't like to settle unless I'm like a thousand percent sure." I say walking past her and she follows behind me.

"So are you 'a thousand percent sure' about this Stacie" she asks and I sense uncertainty in her voice.

"Why are you concerned" I repeat her words.

"I was just wondering. You don't seem like the type to settle down" she says with a shrug then heads upstairs with me following her this time. We both go in her room as I feel like this conversation isn't over yet.

"Stacie and I are getting there I suppose. Like it's only been a few weeks" I say while lying on her bed with my legs dangling at the edge and she joins me on my right side.

"Right, so on a scale of one to ten how would you say you feel about her?" She asks me and I smirk and reply "9 because I'm the 1 she needs." She hits me with a pillow but we both laugh at that.

"What about you, how long have you been talking to lover boy?" I ask her with a grin that subconsciously formed on my lips.

"Tom. And a year" she says and bites her lip.

"Woah! That's long and you say that you're not at the love stage yet" I chuckle at that.

"Have you never been in a relationship that long?" She asks and I go through memory lane and remember that I haven't.

"The longest relationship that I've been in was when I was 15 and that was for 6 months." I say with chuckle at the memory.

"Wow, my longest was when I was 17 and I dated him for 2 years but we broke up because he left the state" she said with a sigh.

"So you've only dated men?" I asked her out of curiosity. I turned to face her with my elbow propped so I can lean on my hand and she done the same to face me.

"I have had experience with women." She smirks while saying that "but real relationships I have only had with men." She says with a nod.

"Just because you checked out a girl once, doesn't mean you've had experience" I tease her and laugh as she gasps at that then hits me with the pillow again.

"I've had plenty of sex with girls in college, okay?" She asks rolling her eyes.

"How many are we talking?" I ask with a smirk.

"How many have you slept with? And have you ever been with a guy?" She asks me and cocks her eyebrow.

"I mean I can't even count the ones I've slept with in the past" I say with a grin "and no I haven't ever been with a guy. I realised I was into girls when I was 12 so yeah."

"So you're like a fuckboy then?" She asked me with a disgusted look.

"Fuckgirl" I corrected her. "Well, I don't know. I used to fuck around before Stacie but I think we could have potential relationship, if she wants that is."

"I'm sure she will" Chloe says with a genuine smile which I return.

We stay in the position for what feels like hours. Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes that I've seen and I feel like telling her that. I feel like caressing her skin and I feel like kissing those lips that look so inviting right now. But I can't. I sit up on the bed to get ready to go to Rose's room to sleep.

"I should go to bed now." I say looking at the floor then standing up.

I didn't even realise her sitting up and just as I was about to walk to the door I feel her grabbing my hand and pulling me down. I land on top of her and she lays back down and I see her looking at me with such admiration. I look into those beautiful, intriguing eyes again and the same thoughts come back. I gulp as I lower my gaze to her lips which she just licked. She leans in a bit and waits for me to reciprocate.

 _Shit! I really want to. But there's a lot of consequences to it too. Jesse. Stacie._

 _Fuck it. Life's too short to live with regrets._

With that thought, I leaned down and gently caressed her cheek with my thumb. I slowly leaned in more and felt her breath on my lips again and this time I actually kissed her. In a very gentle manner and she responded with the same amount of care. I felt butterflies in my stomach fluttering, even more when she deepened it. _This so wrong...but feels so right._

 **AN: DAMN! That was long lol. Let me know what you guys thought. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe's POV

I pulled away for a few seconds to look at her flushed face and smiled as she placed her hand on my cheek and leans back in to capture my lower lip between both of hers. It felt spectacular the way our lips coordinated with each other. My heart started fluttering when I felt her tongue brushing my bottom lip. I gave her that access and her tongue slipped in with ease and met mine. It felt so good and suddenly started getting really hot. The temptation to get rid of our clothes was suddenly diminished as she abruptly pulls away. My eyes flew open as I stopped feeling her lips on mine. The shock was quite visible in her eyes but she quickly averted them from mine and looked down.

I grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger and made her face me. She just gazed at me with such tenderness but her eyes started to betray those feelings and soon she looked fearful.

"We can't." She said, panting because of that intense make out session.

"Why?" I whispered with a touch of desperation in my tone.

"Because... You're Jesse's sister. And you're seeing someone." She says just above a whisper and looks hurt as she gets off me. "Goodnight, Chloe."

With that, she leaves my room with a hundred thoughts running through my head.

 _Shit. What the fuck was I thinking! I had completely forgotten about Tom and the girl that Beca is involved with. What was her name again? Fuck. I messed up._

 **Beca's POV**

The following day went by with neither of us talking properly. We stayed in our own rooms to avoid any awkward situations and waited for Jesse and his family to return.

 _I can't wait to get out of here!_

As soon as they return, we all pack our bags to go home. Erica, Jesse and I were to leave before Robert and Chloe. I was putting my bags in the trunk of the car while the others were saying goodbye. As soon as I closed the trunk door, I turned around and froze.

Erica and Robert were kissing.

 _What the hell happened during those days..._

Clearly I wasn't the only one who was shocked, Chloe had an equally astonished face.

"Wha.. I mean how?... And when?" She stammered with her eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape.

"Since forever." Robert said, gazing lovingly at Erica.

Usually I'd laugh at stuff like that but I was still too shocked that it had happened that fast. I looked at Jesse who rolled his eyes and pretended to gag and I chuckled at that.

"You know, I realised that leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever done, Erica." Robert said and then continued "let's get remarried!"

"What!" Chloe and Jesse shouted in unison. I smirked at Erica who looked shocked at that question but then started to get teary.

"Of course, Robert!" She said hugging him "I think there was a reason for us to have separated for all those years. We both grew during that time. I have always and will always love you, Robert Beale"

Chloe and Jesse looked disgusted while I watched all of that amused and let out an 'aww'

"Hold your horses, don't make rash decisions again." Rose finally spoke up after witnessing the scene. "I mean, I'd love for you two to get married again, but are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure" Erica said still gazing at Robert who smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Well then, it's settled!" Erica said clasping her hands together "You'll get married in Georgia."

 **Chloe's POV**

An hour later, we left my grandmother's house and made our way back to mine.

It had been quite an eventful weekend. I tried making an effort with Beca but she seemed closed off and didn't even make her stupid remarks. She simply waved at me when she left and I couldn't do anything but wave back. I had felt really hurt for some reason. Then, mum and dad decided to get married, out of the blue. I guess I'll have to see Beca again in Atlanta for the wedding which is to take place in a couple of weeks. They decided to keep it small at mum's backyard. It was quite spacious and it had a big pergola. It was like, it was made for that day. Simply perfect. I informed them that I'll be leaving a few days beforehand, to help prepare for all the arrangements.

In all honesty, I was already excited to see Beca.

I was lying on my bed, replaying all the memories with her when my phone started to ring. I quickly grabbed it and was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a certain beautiful brunette.

"Hey, Tom." I said through the phone.

"Hey babe," He replied "you're back home, right?"

"Yes, I just got home" I said with a sigh.

"Great. Can I come over? I haven't seen you for ages!" He exaggerated.

"A couple of days" I rolled my eyes "And no, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye." I didn't wait for an answer and hung up.

I then realised how much my attraction towards him had changed. I didn't see him the same. I didn't think about him the same. I just wanted one person now.

 _Ugh, this is frustrating._

 **Beca's POV**

"Babe, I missed you so much!" Stacie said as she hugged me tight.

"I missed you too" I said pulling back with a smile.

She looked great. Actually even hotter with her revealing clothes which she obviously chose to impress me. I would've already tried taking off the little clothing she had on; however, a certain breathtakingly stunning ginger was all I could think about, right now.

I felt bad for not being sincere and reciprocating the same amount of affection Stacie was showing me but I couldn't find myself putting I any effort.

"So, tell me all about your weekend" she said after giving me a soft peck.

"Well, it was eventful." I chucked nervously.

"Did you cheat on me?"

 _Fuck. How did she know?_

I just stared at her, lost for words. She then burst out laughing and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm only kidding, babe! You should've seen your face" she said, kissing my cheeks, which I was sure were red.

"Not funny, babe." I mumbled.

"So how was it eventful?" She asked.

I then spent the whole evening telling her about our Jesse's parents and soon she had to go because it was getting late.

Again, I was alone in this isolated house. Even Jesse doesn't come here because he states that it's 'Depressing' and it 'scares him' because it was quite far away from his house and it had no neighbourhood. It could possibly be a farmhouse as it wasn't far from the countryside; however, it was really modern and looked nothing like a farmhouse.

A whole week and a few days flew by. I kept myself busy with college the whole time. I had offered to help Erica with her wedding preparations but they didn't need much help because apparently Chloe had everything sorted, already. She just needed to come and set everything. Which would be today. Jesse had texted me saying that they needed an extra pair of hands and Chloe isn't letting any of them take a break.

I chuckled at that and decided to finally go there. I hadn't seen Erica since coming back from Rose's house.

 **Beca- I'm coming to rescue you, bro! Hang in there.**

 **Jesse- Thank fuck!**

I laughed at his text and started getting ready.

 **Chloe's POV**

The house was chaotic as there was only a few hours left for the wedding. I had helped a few friends with their wedding preparations and I therefore knew how to arrange a small one, easily. I ordered a few people to help with tables and chairs for the backyard, therefore, there were a few people walking around carrying things around to decorate the backyard better.

"Jesse! Where are the white roses for the pergola?" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs as I knew he would be in his room, probably sleeping. "Jesse!" I shouted louder as I got no response. I huffed and turned around to see a bouquet of white roses in my face with a person behind it but the flowers covered their face.

"Beca Mitchell at your service, ma'am" she said moving the bouquet out of her face with a smirk on her face. She looked beautiful. She was wearing tight jeans with a black v neck and timberland shoes. How could someone look so good when dressed this casually?

"Miss me?" She said in a cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bouquet which would've been used for the decorations "at least you're making yourself useful." I replied and turned around to walk to the backyard and I could hear her falling as her boots stomped simultaneously on the hardwood.

"You look tired" she had a sincere tone this time as we stopped in the middle of the pergola. I climbed the small stepladder that was there to decorate it.

"Jheez, thanks you don't look so bad yourself" I said rolling my eyes as I started taping the flowers on the surface.

"No, I meant you look like you need some rest"

I turned around and raised my eyebrows as that sounded even worse and she frowned at her wording.

"It sounded better in my head" she mumbled while looking down.

 _God, she's so cute._

I quickly turned around and continued my work to distract myself.

"There's only a few hours left. I can't rest." I said with a sigh and then felt her placing a hand on my shoulder which caused butterflies in my stomach.

I turned around and seen that she moved one of the chairs in front of the pergola and pointed to it with a grin.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You sit there" she said pulling me down the steps and making me sit on the chair. "And just tell me what to do." She said standing on the stepladder.

I just looked at her with adoration. All I wanted, in that moment, was to kiss her passionately.

"So, are you going to tell me what to do here, or do you just want to admire me all day?" She asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"I was not, Mitchell!" I scoffed.

After guiding her with the decorating, she got down and moved the stepladder aside and we both stood in the middle again to check the decoration. It was quite impressive. I turned to see Beca but she was already staring at me with a look that was unreadable.

"We make a good team, don't we?" she said with a chuckle and started to walk back inside.

"Wait!" I called after her and she turned around with her hands in her front pockets.

"Thanks" I said with a smile and she returned it.

"My pleasure" she mumbled "now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go revive my homie"

"Please remind that idiot that he has duties too" I said rolling my eyes.

"Chill, Beale! This wedding will be amazing. Don't worry" she said with a wink and walked back in.

 **Beca's POV**

I don't know what came over me but seeing her so restless made me feel like taking a bit of her burden off her.

"What took you so long?" Jesse asked as I walked in his room and lay on his bed beside him.

"I was helping your sister with the backyard."

"You two seem to be getting close" he said teasingly.

"Dude, no." I said pretending to be sick.

"I wouldn't mind, you know."

"Mind what?" I tried acting oblivious because I didn't want this conversation with him.

"If you two were to ever have a thing. I mean, there will be rules, Mitchell because she's still my sister"

"Jesse! Shut up!" I felt my cheeks heating up and he burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! Imagine you two together!" He said laughing hysterically "that'll be very entertaining as all you would do is argue."

I was about to give a snarky reply but my phone went off. I checked the caller ID. _Fuck._

 _I_ remembered that she postponed the plans to come after a couple of weeks and it coincidently happened to be the day of the wedding _. Shit!_

"Hello?" I answered in a panicky voice.

"Where the fuck are you? I've been waiting here for an hour!" She shouted through the phone.

 _Ugh..._

"Listen, I can't make it but my friend is on his way, okay? He'll be there shortly" I said and quickly hung up.

"No." Jesse said as he knew I would send him. I rolled my eyes.

"Jess, please! I need to go home before and I won't have time to do all of that because it's such a long drive."

"I don't even know her" he said, groaning.

He was really bad with new people.

"She's blonde, tall and bitchy looking. It'll be hard to miss her" I said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, you owe me, Mitchell" he said before picking up his keys from his desk and leaving.

I decided to wait a few minutes before heading home to get some things done and get ready for the main event.

"Jesse!" Chloe barged into his room and she looked confused when she seen me alone. "Where is he?"

"He went to pick up, my cousin from the airport. She just so happened to come today instead." I said sitting up.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to be the chauffeur" she said with a smirk.

"What? Why?" I asked groaning at the thought of more chores.

"Because I don't have a car and you sent my chauffeur for your duties."

"Great. Just great" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh stop being dramatic. I only need to pick up my dress" she said patting my back as we made our way out of Jesse's room.

As we got to the store, the manager greeted Chloe with a hug and seemed quite informal.

"Have you got Tom's tux too?" Chloe asked the manager and she indicated to give her a minute and left us at the till.

"Your boyfriend's coming?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant but I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Yes, he's coming later on" she said with a small smile.

The manager returned with a tux and Chloe's dress in a bag.

"Where to now?" I asked as I started the car.

"Where were you going?" She asked.

"Home, why?"

"Let's see where Beca Mitchell lives then." She said with a grin.

"Don't you need to be with Erica?" I asked. I wanted to spend more time with her but she didn't seemed stressed like before, even though there was much less time left now.

"Not really. Her friends are getting her ready at their house and dads at a hotel. Jesse should bring him and mum should be coming with her friends."

"But wouldn't you need to get ready?"

"Jesus, you don't live in Mars. Just shut up and drive. You're wasting too much time" she said rolling her eyes and I just smirked because she didn't know it was quite a drive.

 _Well she did ask for it._

 **AN: Sorry for any mistakes; I typed this at 3 to 5 in the morning lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: 2 chapters because I've got no life anymore. Lol**

Chloe's POV

It had been 50 minutes already and Beca was still driving. I thought she was trying to trick me but she was genuine about it because she wasn't laughing and she knew now wasn't a time to joke.

"How long now?" I asked for the twentieth time already.

"Shut up! Swear you're worse than a kid" she mumbled irritated by my impatience.

"Well you should've told me that you live so far away." I huffed at her behaviour.

"Well we're here." She said driving up to an iron gate. Through her window she swiped a card over a sensor to open the gate.

"This isn't your house" I said shocked as she drove to the front of the huge house.

It was very modern from the outside and big. I started wondering about how she lonely she felt living here. I remembered our conversation and how she told me about her father not caring about her. I instantly felt protective again and didn't want her to feel sad.

She parked and got out of the car after mumbling something about wishing that it wasn't her house.

"Okay, so help me through this." I started "you're really rich but you just act like peasant" I said trying to lighten up the mood and it did she laughed a bit and started walking upstairs after opening the door.

The inside was even more beautiful. If was very neat and modern.

"Is all of this impressing you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, actually. I'm going to consider marrying you now." I played along and she chuckled and walked to her room and I followed.

Her room was really elegant, big and welcoming. There weren't many decorations around but just a few pictures on the wall. 2 of a woman who looked like her. I assumed she was her mum. She was beautiful. And there was one of her and her father. It was when she was younger. She looked so happy and carefree. They looked really close there and I wanted nothing more than to make her that happy again.

"So, you seen my house. Do you want to go back now?" She asked watching me observe those pictures.

"The weddings in 2 hours. I won't have enough time to get ready even if we leave now." I said, finally removing my eyes to look at her and she looked fragile. Like she exposed herself to me and I realised its because I was looking at those pictures.

"You could get ready here." She said and looked away.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows playfully. She was back at hiding her emotions through her happy, flirty exterior. "Chloe Beale is asking me for permission? Wow, I should record this."

I rolled my eyes as she laughed and I joined in.

"We should really start getting ready now" I said and she nodded and grabbed a dress bag from her closet. "I'll go in another room" she said and walked out.

I sighed as she left and looked over those pictures again.

After an hour, I was finally ready. I was wearing my ivory one shoulder dress that reached my knees. I just needed heels which I could get as soon as I went back. Beca had exactly the makeup products that I use so it wasn't an inconvenience for me. I didn't overdo my makeup. I kept it simple, but elegant. I put my hair up in a bun and let a few strands out in the front which were naturally curled a bit. I checked myself out in the mirror and then I heard a knock.

"Beca, it's your room. You don't need to knock" I said and she entered with a grin.

She was wearing a strapless flowy red dress that went down to her feet. She must've been wearing heels because she looked taller. I was shocked. I had never seen her dress so feminine before. She looked drop dead gorgeous. There weren't enough words to compliment how she looked. I must've been drooling because she smirked. She had makeup on as well. Her eyes were darker with eyeshadow and she had red lipstick on. I wanted to kiss those lips in that instant as they curled up into that devilish smirk she has.

"I take that as a sign that I look good" she said walking towards me slowly.

I was still too gobsmacked to speak. She stopped in front of me and then looked at me from head to toe and whistled.

"Do you get any hotter?" She said with a chuckle.

"Um... T..thanks" I stammered.

"You look really beautiful, Beca" I finally spoke with no confidence but I was feeling too many things that I shouldn't, to care.

Her smirk turned into a soft smile and she looked down, her cheeks were slightly pinker now.

 _Was she blushing?_

Usually I would've annoyed her about that but I was too _... Aroused?_

"You look really beautiful too, Chloe. You look like the bride." She said with a grin and I giggled. She was really charming which I found very attractive. I leaned in slowly and kissed her cheek and saw her blushing furiously. I chuckled at that and started walking towards her door and turned to her as she wasn't moving.

"Shall we?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh...yeah, let's go" she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and walked behind me as we made our way to her car.

During the drive, I'd steal glances of her and sometimes got caught as she was sometimes looking at me too.

An hour later we both arrived at the house and it was already packed with guests.

Jesse had texted saying they were arriving shortly and mum was upstairs with her friends. Beca and I made our way to her room and when we went in, she stood up and hugged us both.

"My God, you two look absolutely beautiful." She said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you, Erica" Beca said as we pulled away and we both looked down to her dress and she did in fact look very beautiful.

"I hate weddings" I heard grandma mumble from the other side of the room.

"Rose!" Beca exclaimed and ran to her. They both hugged like long lost best friends. It was quite entertaining to watch them interact.

"Wait, Chloe just came from your house?" She asked Beca with a serious tone. "Were you two up to funny business?"

 _Oh God._

"Beca Mitchell!" We all heard someone shouting from downstairs.

 **Beca's POV**

I walked down the stairs to see my blonde cousin.

"Hey, Aubrey" I said hugging her.

"You bitch! You forgot to pick me up right?" I was about to reply when Jesse came in through the door with his tux already on. "And you sent this idiot to pick me up! He came in with a tux and people were assuming that we were getting married."

I laughed at Jesse who was blushing.

"I knew I wouldn't have time to get ready so I got ready in the airport bathroom. I had my clothes with me so I killed two birds with one stone" he said with a grin.

"Anyways... Becs, you look beautiful" she said sincerely and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thanks. You have to get ready too. The ceremony is starting soon."

"I already took out my dress, which is still in the car." she turned to Jesse and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and went back out to get her dress.

"I have to go pick dad up now" he said, handing Aubrey the dress.

"I'll come with you." I said really fast so Aubrey doesn't stop me. I ran out with him and could hear her shouting after me.

 **Chloe's POV**

I went down after helping mum with her hair and saw Beca and Jesse running out the door with a furious blonde woman shouting at them.

I assumed that was Beca's cousin.

"Hey, you must be Beca's cousin" I said approaching her with her back still faced to me.

She quickly turned around and gasped.

"Chloe!" She said with a squeal.

"Aubrey? Oh my God," I couldn't believe it. A very good friend of mine from high school was Beca's cousin.

 _The world is small._

"What are you doing here?" She asked after hugging me.

"It's my parents wedding" I said with a chuckle and she looked shocked.

"You're Jesse's sister?" She asked and I nodded.

"That's crazy"

We both started talking about all the things we hadn't talked about in years.

Soon it was time for the ceremony so everyone took their places. I walked with my dad to the front of aisle and soon Jesse and mum walked in. I tried controlling my tears but it was so beautiful to see my family happy, again.

 **Beca's POV**

After the main ceremony, everyone was dancing and slightly drunk. I laughed at this couple who were making out right in the middle. Robert and Erica were dancing, of course and surprisingly Jesse was dancing with Aubrey. It was weird to watch but they got on better during the ceremony after we found out that Aubrey was Chloe's long lost friend or something.

I walked passed all the couples dancing when I saw Chloe. She was standing there with a champagne glass and looking at the sky which was still bright but it would soon get dark.

I was about to ask her to dance with me when some medium built man with dark hair approached her from behind and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to giggle.

I felt a huge pang of jealous wash over me when he took her to the dance floor and just then 'My heart will go on' by Céline Dion came on.

"Dance with me, loner" Rose said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor. She looked even shorter as my heels made me taller. I just swayed with the music with Rose but I couldn't take my eyes off Chloe. Her head was resting on his chest while they swayed to the music too. But they looked intimate. I just wanted to grab her and make her mine.

 _"Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on"_

When those lyrics came on she looked up from over his shoulder as his back was facing me. She looked into my eyes and smiled softly. I couldn't return it because I was too hurt.

"It's rude to not pay attention to your dance companion" Rose said.

"Huh?" I looked down and she was grinning.

"You know, Jesse's grandfather and I first met at a friend's party."

"Did you get it on?" I smirked at her and laughed.

"As I was saying, I was dancing with my friends when he came up to me and stole me away from them all. It was quite romantic. Even though we were in a room full of people, it felt as if it was just us." After she finished I looked up and saw Chloe still looking at me with a frown and soon the song finished.

"Go get her." Rose whispered in my ear and walked away. I watched her walk away then looked back to where Chloe was and I couldn't see her anywhere. Tom was interacting with other people but she wasn't anywhere there.

 _How can she disappear in a second?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe's POV

After the dance, I ran up to the guest room which supposedly is mine. All I could think about, while dancing with Tom was why it wasn't Beca instead. I hadn't craved someone more than I had in that moment. I felt like kissing her again. The worst thing was I didn't know how she felt about me. I just wish she stops looking at me like she did when I was dancing with Tom. I could see a pang of jealousy in her eyes but I could just be delusional.

"You know it's rude to go AWOL during a party which you've hosted and more importantly, your parents wedding"

I turned around from the window to see Beca standing at the door. It must've been open because I didn't hear her coming in.

"Yeah, well they all seem like they're having a good time. I don't need to be there" I have a small smile and turned back to the window, hoping she'd leave because I knew I would end up doing something I would most likely regret later.

"You did too. With your boyfriend" she said with a snicker.

I heard her footsteps becoming louder. And I could feel her stopping just behind me.

"Be honest, why did you leave?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I said just above a whisper and heard her sigh.

"Is it about when we kissed at Rose's?"

I just nodded with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter though. I know you regretted it." I said turning around with a small smile and I see her frown.

"I don't regret it. Not one bit."

My eyes widened at that. What?

"Yes, you did. You ignored me the whole day and the whole of next day too." I said with a scoff and she chuckled.

"I just needed time to think."

"And what was the conclusion?" I asked with a slight annoyance.

"That I'd happily do it again"

Before I could say anything else, or process what she just said, she softly grabbed my neck with her right hand and pulled me in for a kiss which I joyfully reciprocated.

Our kiss started slow and soft. Her lips were sweet. I moved my hand down to her waist and pulled her body even closer to mine.

Beca licked my lower lip with her tongue, asking for entrance to deepen the kiss and I permitted her to and grazed her tongue with mine. I wanted to more so I pulled her towards my bed and pushed her on top of it. While I got out of my heels she bent down and done the same. I slowly started unzipping my dress as I watched her and her eyes were fixed on mine. They were a bit darker than usual which made her look even more sexier.

She got up quickly and pulled the dress off completely revealing me in my white lingerie, which I had initially worn for Tom for later. She looked at me from head to toe and her breathing quickened. From that, I knew I wasn't the only one really turned on. I slid her dress straps off and it was quite easy to take off, thankfully. To get a better view of her in her black lingerie, I pushed her back on the bed and she giggled, while I smirked. Saying she looked sexy at that moment would be a fucking understatement.

"Who were you going to seduce with that" I asked while pointing to her lingerie.

"I could ask the same question but then I remembered you're with that dude" she said rolling her eyes and killing the mood.

"Is Beca Mitchell jealous?" I asked, feigning shock.

"Shut up" she muttered and propped on her elbows and started checking me out again which caused me to smirk. She so wants me.

I walked towards her and with my knee I moved her legs apart so I could stand in between them.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a seductive voice and she just breathed out loud as I moved my hand in between my breasts, giving her a show.

I pushed her chest so she falls on her back again and straddled her and leaned down to kiss her again. This time the kiss was very heated. Our breathing became heavier while our lips were still connected.

I started moving against her to create more friction. She moaned in my mouth which turned me on even more and I wanted more, so I started kissing her neck softly. I didn't want to leave any marks because I knew she'd be pestered a lot by Jesse.

I continued to leave soft kisses all over her neck and then went even lower to hear cleavage and looked up to see her biting her lip, I smirked as she tried to suppress a moan. I bit down on her right cleavage and that caused her to moan. In a swift movement I took off her bra and admired her breasts. I kissed both and licked around both nipples before taking first the left on and sucking on it and then the right. She kept moaning and I felt like she would cum just with that, so I didn't waste anytime and went up to kiss her lips passionately while my right hand went down and squeezed her left breast then going down and softly scratching her stomach which caused her to giggle and made me smile at how adorable that was.

I moved my fingers along the waistband of her panties and was deciding to either tease her or not and decided not as I could feel how wet she already was through the panties.

"Don't tease me, please" she whispered against my lips and I grinned and bit her lower lip as I slid my hand down and pulled her panties down.

With my middle finger I went up and down her damp folds. She was really wet and I was proud that it was because of me. Her breathing became heavier as she buried her face in my neck as I decided to just go for it. I pushed it in and heard her moan. I moved in slow motion till I felt like she needed more so I shoved another finger in and went slightly faster. I felt her tightening around my fingers so I went faster. Her moaning became louder and more frantic, which she tried muffling by burying her face in my neck. Soon I felt her cum and I still continued to move in and out in slow motion for her to settle down.

I then brought my fingers up to my mouth and saw her eyes widening as I penetrated my mouth with my fingers.

"Wow you taste amazing" I said with a smirk and she look shocked at that but then kissed me fiercely.

"Wow, I do" she said cockily with a smirk. I slapped her arm with a laugh and lay my head on her chest.

"Your turn, miss Beale" she said turning us over somehow and getting on top of me with a smirk plastered on her face.

AN: Fuck! It was really awkward writing that...


	15. Chapter 15

**Beca's POV**

Suddenly, a piercing stream of light exploded in my face as I turned to my left side. I groaned and turned back to my right side. _How long have I been asleep for_? I tried to open my eyes, adjusting to the dim bedroom light. I then see Chloe sleeping there facing me, looking so peaceful with her a few strands of her hair covering her face and I'm obliged to move them. _What have I done? Fuck._ I close my eyes and remember everything and can't help but smile at the memory of Chloe moaning my name last night. I open my eyes and kiss her forehead and hear her sigh and I chuckle at that _. Can she get any more adorable?_ I look down and see that I marked her most of her neck and I then remember what I said to her.

 _"Beca, you're going to leave marks!"_

 _"I don't care. I want that Tom to see that you're mine. For tonight at least"_

 _I smirk at how she'd react when she sees herself in the mirror._ I get up and stretch with a moan at how good it felt to do that. I check the time on my phone and see that it's 10am. Erica and Rob were going to stay at a hotel for the night and wouldn't be back till the afternoon for brunch. _So I guess everyone's still asleep._ By everyone I meant Jesse and Rose because they were the only ones who were supposed to stay. I walk towards the door and before I open it, I turn back and see her bare back revealed to me from this angle and I had the urge to kiss her again, but I couldn't. I open the door and turn to slowly close it. As I turn back, I see Aubrey walking out Jesse's room doing the walk of shame. Well more like run of shame because she didn't even bother to look anywhere but the floor and ran down the stairs and I could hear her opening and closing the front door. I was too shocked to call out and when I was about to phone her to get back, Jesse comes out and looks at me, shocked. I wanted to scream at him but I remembered that I slept with his sister.

"Hey there," he says with a nervous chuckle "Why are you coming out of Chloe's room?" He asks casually. _Shit._ I forgot that I was standing outside her room. "I thought you went back home and Chloe was nowhere to be seen so I assumed she went to bed early and then Tom left really late. Guess you stayed. In Chloe's room." It was as if realisation hit him because his eyes widened and he looked angry.

"DID YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?" He shouted. _For fuck's sake. Here we go._

"Listen Jess," I started but I remember something. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY COUSIN!" I shout back. Feeling good that I had a comeback.

He seemed a bit embarrassed and looks down.

"We both went against the main rule; I can't sleep with a member of your family and vice versa" he said in a calmer voice. "So it's even?" He spoke unsurely.

"Yeah man, never again" I spoke, although I felt like I wouldn't oblige.

"Sure." He mumbled.

"Great." I said feeling the awkward air around us. Usually we talk about the people we sleep with and how it was but it would really weird if we talked about this time.

Just then Chloe walks out her room with a grin. She stops when she sees Jesse giving us a disgusted look. She was wearing a loose tank top that revealed all of her marks and a pair of shorts. I subtly checked her out and smirked when she blushed. I hear Jesse coughing and quickly look away.

"Well, who's up for a small breakfast before brunch?" Jesse suggested and we both nodded.

We three ended up having toast with a glass of juice. There was just silence throughout breakfast. The only noise came from the crunch of the toast and sipping on juice. I was sitting across of Jesse and stole subtle glances with Chloe, which didn't go unnoticed by Jesse as he kept kicking me under the table every time he seen us.

As we all were having our coffee, Rose came down while stretching.

"Hey, homies" she said and sat across from Chloe. "Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed with her hand on her chest.

"I told you to 'go get her' in a non-animalistic way" Rose whispered in my ear and chuckled as she observed Chloe's neck again. I could see Chloe coughing.

"Does everyone know?" Chloe muttered.

"Yes." Jesse and Rose said in unison.

Just then Chloe's phone started to ring.

"It's Aubrey on FaceTime" Chloe said with confusion but Jesse and I almost choke on our coffee. We both look at each other with a look that's says 'shit'.

"Hey, I need to tell you something now or I'd never be able to tell you. If you choose to never speak to me again, I'll respect that." She said in a panicky voice.

"What is it, Aubrey?" Chloe asked frowning and putting her mug down.

"I slept with Jesse" she said in a hurried voice but we all understood after a few seconds of grasping the words. _Shit!_

"Wow, all you kids are a horny bunch" Rose muttered before taking a sip of her coffee. "This coffee tastes like shit, by the way." She added.

"Oh. Was that it?" Chloe asked Aubrey, with a chuckle.

"Yeah... Aren't you mad?" I heard Aubrey asking.

"Of course not! That'll be highly hypocritical of me" she said lifting her mug back and taking a sip.

"How would it be hypocritical?" Aubrey asked.

"Because... I kind of slept with Beca" she mumbled while looking at me and I rolled my eyes at hearing Aubrey's gasp.

After the awfully awkward breakfast with Rose's remarks, I decide to go home. Before that, I had to pick up Aubrey from a restaurant which she stopped at with her luggage because she didn't know my house address and dad was still out of town.

"So you slept with Chloe?" She got in the car with a smirk.

"Shut up. You slept with my best friend. You and Chloe aren't that close so you don't get to be mad."

"She's still my friend and I can if I want to. However, we're all adults, we can sleep with whomever we want."

"True but it's still cringeworthy so we won't repeat our actions." I say while driving out the car park.

"Sure." Aubrey said dragging the word in a sarcastic tone.

 **Chloe's POV**

"Just so you know, I'm still not cool with what you and Beca." Jesse says with a huff as I go into his room to talk.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said trying to be honest but I wasn't at all sorry. I didn't regret it one bit.

"No, you're not." Jesse says rolling his eyes and moving up so I can lay beside him.

"Yeah, you're right I'm not. Quite the contrary actually." I say with a smirk as he groans into his pillow.

"I can't look at you guys the same way now." He mutters while facing the other way in an overdramatic way.

"Oh shut up. You slept with my friend too." I say punching his arm and we both burst out laugh at the situation.

"So, do you like her?" He asks me with a grin. "Because if you did then I'd approve. Well I would be a bit hesitant at first but I couldn't trust you with anyone else and vice versa." He says with a soft smile and I just chuckle at how naïve he sounded.

"Sorry, baby bro but it was only a one night thing. I'm not interested in a relationship with her. I mean she's still in university and hasn't got a job yet; Whereas, I've got a job and a very stable one too. There's a lot of differences. Plus, I'm still with Tom." I end and seen how his face fell.

"It's only 3 years, Chlo. And how are you going to tell him?"

"I have no idea." I say with a sigh.

"You know, you should just try giving Becs a chance. She could surprise you." He says with a smirk.

"She already has." I reply with a wink and his face turns to pure disgust which I laugh at.

"Anyway," I say as I get up from his bed. "Our newlyweds are returning shortly and the table isn't set yet so come help me." I say to him as he just rolls his eyes and follows me out.

After that talk with Jesse I was actually considering giving Beca chance but that wouldn't be so easy.

 **Beca's POV**

"Aubrey, we're leaving for lunch in 5." I say walking into her room as its slightly open and see she's got a guilty look on her face and her phone is to her ear.

"I'll have to call you back." She says quickly into her phone and hangs up.

"Who was that?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that was no one. Just a friend." She says nervously. "I'm ready, by the way." She stands up and walks towards me as I eye her skeptically.

"Right. Let's go then."

 **Jesse's POV**

I wait patiently outside for Beca and Aubrey to arrive because they were the only ones who were left to join the big lunch. Every single family member was here and even some close friends; therefore, it was quite crowded at the back garden.

Finally, I see Beca's car in view and slightly move away so she can park it. I see Aubrey sitting beside her and she winks at me.

 _Damn she looks hot._

"Hey, loser." Beca says as she gets out her car and hugs me. She then walks to her boot and starts getting things out of it. I think it's a bouquet for my parents.

"Hey, you." Aubrey says with a grin and hugs me softly. I see Beca still distracted at the back so I quickly kiss Aubrey's cheek.

"How are you?" I ask stepping back just in case Beca sees us.

"Great but I want to tell everyone now. I mean, I got so scared when Beca walked in on me talking to you on the phone. I don't want to hide. We're both adults and capable of making our own decisions." Aubrey says in a whisper.

"I know, but I don't want things to get awkward. Both ways, Chloe's my sister and Beca's my best friend." I say with a sigh, knowing how awkward it could be.

"Well let's just get them together." Aubrey says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"We could just make them get with each other. It's obvious they have some sexual tension between them. It won't take long. We just need to fill their heads and make them open their eyes." She says winking at me then Chloe walks out.

 **Chloe's POV**

"Hey, Aubrey!" I run and hug her. "I'm glad you came because this lunch would've been quite boring."

We both laugh and she then asks me about Tom and I remember we had an argument so I didn't tell him about this lunch we were all having. My parents told me to call him but I didn't want to talk to him yet. After telling Aubrey about it she looks at Jesse and they both look pleased with that?

Just then Beca comes in sight with a huge bouquet. I couldn't even see her face because it was covering it but from her clothes I knew it was her.

"Aww Beca, you shouldn't have" I say sarcastically walking towards her and she puts it a bit down to look at me. "I mean, I know we had great sex but you don't have to be all chivalrous now."

"They're not for you, princess." She says rolling her eyes and starts walking towards the house again. Jesse then gives her a hand and they both walk in, but I see Jesse winking at Aubrey. _Ughh.._

"You know, Beca actually wanted to buy you flowers." Aubrey says with a smirk.

"What? She would never." I say a bit shocked.

"Yeah, she really wanted to but she decided against it because she thought you'd get mad and tell her that it was just sex." Aubrey says as we both walk in the house.

"I would never say that!" I say, slightly offended.

 _Why would she want to buy me flowers? Does she like me? Oh God. What if she does..._

 **Beca's POV**

Jesse's parents loved the flowers and we talked a little but then they had to attend to other people so Jesse and I just grabbed two chairs and a few bottles of beer and sat watching how everyone's enjoying themselves.

"You know, Chloe keeps talking about you. It's really annoying, man." Jesse says before taking a sip from his bottle.

"What?"

 _Why would she be talking about me?_

"Yeah, she keeps complimenting you."

"That's weird, dude." I say, searching for her in the crowd and see her talking to Aubrey but she turns to look at me and smiles.

"I think she likes you now." Jesse says looking at me with a grin. I roll my eyes at him then turn to look at Chloe again and she's back to talking to Aubrey.

 _Does she like me? Fuck. I messed up._

 **AN: sorry if there are any mistakes. I've been getting 0 sleep lately.**

 **Oh and shit gets real soon lmao...**


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Sorry! My birthday just passed and I was basically drunk/hungover all week.**

Chloe's POV

"You should go talk to her." Aubrey says before taking a gulp of her beer.

The brunch turned into a big family BBQ as it was a really warm day and everyone seemed up for it so we thought 'why not?'. Aubrey and I had been idly standing beside a big tree which was giving us some shade.

"I don't know, Aubrey..." I say as I hesitantly glance up to see Beca helping mom and dad with the grill.

"Come on! You know she likes you too. She's gets all Heart Eyes when she looks at you." Aubrey says, rolling her eyes at me and I chuckle at her exaggeration.

"Oh and what about Jesse? You've been giving him 'Heart Eyes' and also 'Sex Eyes" which is quite disturbing." I say before pretending to gag.

"I'd love to talk about how he is in bed but you'll never speak to me again." Aubrey says with a grin and I just shudder at the thought of them doing _things_.

"Well, I could just tell you how good your cousin is in bed." I remark with a smirk as she gives me disgusted look.

"So, what will you say to Tom?" Aubrey asks with all seriousness.

"I don't know. I want to break up with him. He's been loyal to me for years and I just cheated on him. It's disgusting and I will always feel guilty about that but I don't feel it anymore. The spark we shared is gone." I confess before watching the commotion of little children running around us.

"Do you feel that spark with someone else, at the moment?" Aubrey asks with a smirk.

"Are you talking about Beca?"

"I didn't say it was her." She chuckles and winks at me and I just blush.

"Chloe?" I look up to see a hesitant Beca. I smile at her and she returns it just then a little kid runs into me with a cup of water and spills it all over me and runs away as I gasp.

I'm too shocked to process everything till I hear Beca and Aubrey laughing. I then look up to see everyone else chuckling. I feel my face heating up and look down.

"You're all wet." Beca says with a smirk and walks away.

"I'd say 'that's what she said' but I feel like you will kill me." Aubrey says chuckling.

"Beca told that kid to do this, right?" I ask as I see that little kid running to Beca who is handing her sweets. I glare at Beca and she just chuckles and winks at me.

"Probably." Aubrey giggles.

 **Beca's POV**

After a few minutes, I looked around but couldn't find Chloe anywhere at the back. I actually felt really bad and wanted to apologise for doing that but her face was priceless.

"Becs," Aubrey runs up to my side and drags me to the backdoor "Chloe's been inside for a while now. She said she was going to change but hasn't come back. I would go but Erica asked for help with the drinks. So, could you please go check on her." Aubrey says slightly out of breath.

"Aubrey, it's only been like 5 minutes." I tell her glancing down my watch.

"Jesus, just go!" Aubrey says pushing me in and closing the door behind me. I roll my eyes at that then turn around to see a pair of jean shorts. Not just any, though. They're the ones Chloe just had on. _What the fuck?_ I lift it up and walk out of the kitchen and into the foyer and see the top she just had on that got all wet. I frown at this while picking it up, feeling that it's still damp. I start walking to the stairs and see her shoes sprawled at the bottom and roll my eyes as I move them to one side and start climbing the steps. At the top I find a pair of socks and I chuckle at the cute bunnies on them. I pick them up too and start walking towards her room. On the way, I see a red laced bra and my eyes widen as I quickly grab that and look around to see if anyone was around. _What is she doing? Is she naked?_

I continue towards her room and see a matching lace underwear hanging on her door handle. At that I gasp, rather loudly and again turn to see if there is anyone there. I then imagine her naked on bed and all the wrong thoughts start coming back to me. I smirk at her intentions because I'm also already turned on. I slowly open the door and see the lights are switched off.

"Chlo?" I call out and hear her giggle.

"You finally came." She said from the other side of the room, not that I could see but I could tell.

"Yeah, Aubrey sent me." I say nonchalantly.

"Did you follow my trail?" She asks in a seductive tone.

"Yes." I say confidently and smirk, even though she can't see me. I step forward to switch on the lights.

"No, don't!" She says quickly and I pull my hand back.

"Are you naked?" I ask, straightforwardly.

"You would like to know." She says with a chuckle. "Go lie on the bed." She orders in an authoritative voice which I couldn't resist because it sounded too sexy coming from her.

"Jheez, you get right to it." I reply with a chuckle and make my way to her bed, slowly as to not bump into something or fall. I finally get there and lay back, waiting for her to join.

"Okay... Now just sit up a bit." She says in a low whisper. I oblige and I feel her come closer. I try touching her but she swats my hands away. I chuckle as she gets closer and places something over my eyes.

"Chloe, I can't see for shit right now. The blindfold really isn't necessary." I say with a grin.

"It is. Now shut up." She murmurs really close to my lips.

"Didn't know you were into kinky shit." I whisper as her lips are just barely touching mine.

She shushes me and quickly pecks my bottom lip, making me want more. _Tease_.

"Lie back down." She says softly pushing my shoulders down.

"What are we doing?" I ask curiously. Just then I hear 'One wish' by Ray J, start to play.

"Eh, not a fan of him but its a good song for the atmosphere." I say, smirking.

"Just shut up." Chloe says and gets on top of me. And straddles my waist. _Is she naked?_ I try touching her to check but she grabs both my hands and pulls it above my head.

"No touching." She whispers in ear. I start getting a tingly feeling everywhere, especially my private part.

"That's unfair." I puff out.

"Is it?" She says, slowly grinding her hips into mine. This moment is going so well with the music playing at the back. I groan as she stops that.

"So, we're going to play a small game." She starts as she shifts a little to the other side and I hear a switch and assume she put on the bedside lamp. A few seconds later she sits back properly. "I'm going to feed you some stuff and you need to guess them. If you guess 3 then you can do whatever you want _with me_." She says the last two words in a really alluring voice. _Fuck!_

"And if I lose?" I squeal out but cough and repeat the question just in case she didn't hear that.

"Then you'll see." She says placing a soft kiss below my right ear that sends a shiver down my spine.

"Okay, I'm ready." I smirk.

 **Chloe's POV**

I reach for the bowls which contain different types of food. I grab a strawberry and place it on her bottom lip and before she even tastes if she answers.

"It's strawberry. I can smell it." She chuckles and I smirk as I dip it in Nutella and then place it back to where it was and smudge the chocolate on her bottom lip and she then bites the strawberry.

"Still strawberry but with.. Nutella?" She grins at me.

"You're right." I chuckle then lean down to suck the remaining Nutella off her bottom lip. She moans slightly, which turns me on. _Focus!_

"Next one." I say grabbing a cherry and dipping it in whipped cream that was starting to melt so I quickly put it to her mouth. The whipped cream drips on lips and her tongue pokes out to lick it. As her tongues already out, I place the cherry on it and she takes it in and starts chewing.

"It's... Whipped cream and a cherry." She says, slightly unsure but still looks confident, nonetheless.

"Well done. You've got one more then you have me anyway you wish." I smirk at her and reach down for the last challenge.

"Don't bite it yet." I order as I hold it in my hand and move it closer to her lips. She frowns but nods. I start to rub it on her top lip and she tries sniffing but can't seem to make out what it is and then I move it to her bottom lip and she tries poking her tongue out but I quickly move it away and giggle as she groans, clearly frustrated at this one.

I grin and then move it back to lips and push it further in.

"Bite." I softly breathe in her ear.

I sit up to see her taking a bite of the big red chilli. She stops chewing as she realises then she takes the blindfold off and I see her eyes watering and her face turning bright red with a few sweat drops already. I giggle at her then get off and hand her the glass of water on the bedside table, which I placed for this very reason. She grabs it and chugs the whole glass down and starts panting.

I smirk at her and walk towards the door. Before walking out the door I turn and see her breathing heavily and glaring at me.

"Payback's a bitch." I wink at her and walk out.

 _I win._

 **AN: So let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe's POV

Later that day when all the guests had left, Aubrey and Jesse decided to play 'Never have I ever'. I had played it a few times and knew how the game worked.

It was fairly simple; a person says a statement starting with 'Never have I ever' and the rest need to drink if they have done it. It's a good game to play to get to know someone and right now, I really want to know much more about Beca.

We were all sat in a circle on the living room floor, we had our glasses in front of us, ready to start our game. I had Aubrey on my left, Jesse on my right and Beca across from me. She smirked when I sat across her and I smirked back, remembering what I had done not even 6 hours ago.

"Hey, I wanna play!" Gran says, coming into the room with a glass of wine.

"Grandma, it's a really inappropriate game." Jesse says, groaning when she sits in between him and Beca.

"I'm sure I'll win this then." She says winking at no one in particular but that makes Jesse and I cringe, and Beca and Aubrey to laugh.

After Beca had explained the game to her, she waved it off like she knew about it already and took a sip from her drink.

"Let's start then." Grandma says, getting into a much comfortable position.

"Must warn your grandma, you won't like this game." I tell her with a grin and she glares at me.

"So, I'll go first." Aubrey states and we all nod. "Never have I ever taken a nude of myself and sent it to someone." I look around and see thoughtful faces. There was this one time Tom and I had tried sexting and I sent a moderately naked picture, so I guess that counts. I look around again and see Aubrey, Jesse taking a sip and looking at each other shyly. I take a sip too and see Beca raising her eyebrows at me.

"Haven't you?" I ask her and she shakes her head and then she just looks thoughtfully at me as she lowers her eyes to my body, when she meets my eyes again, she smirks.

"You all are a bunch of perverts." Gran says and we all laugh.

"Okay, my turn." I say, trying to come up with something. What is something I want to know about Beca? "Never have I ever had sex in public." I finally say coming up with that. I look around to see them all thinking apart from Beca. She takes a small sip and looks at me as if waiting to see if I have.

I look around and no one else drinks but then Rose takes a chug from her glass and we all look at her.

"What? It was in 1840. When your grandpa and I had just met." She says smugly.

"Wow, first date? Damn Rose, you have game." Beca says smirking at her.

"And what about you?" Grandma asks her.

"Oh! I'll answer that," Jesse speaks before Beca can and I see her groaning as he sits up more to tell the story.

"A couple of years ago, Beca and I had a college fair which we had to attend and Beca's ex showed up there. They flirted the whole time till the final speech. And that was a dreadful speech about global warming. So they said they were going to the bathroom and left me for a whole 45 minutes to do God knows what." Jesse says glaring at Beca who simply shrugged with a chuckle.

"Hey, she was hot. And don't forget you and Rachel had done it at the back of a restaurant." She reminded him with a grin.

I looked over at Aubrey and seen her looking annoyed.

"I didn't though." He says, rolling his eyes. "She ran off when she seen a rat beside the trash."

"You were about to have sex beside trash?" Aubrey asks in a disgusted tone.

"I didn't though."

"You would've if she had let you. That's disgusting."

"It was about 3 years ago." Jesse says, pouting at her and I see her melting at that and sighing.

"Can we get back to the game?" Gran interjects.

"Yeah, it's my turn." Jesse says. "Never have I ever blindfolded someone."

I look at Beca and smirk while taking a sip as she glares at me and mouths 'I hate you' and I pout at her like Jesse had done and she chuckles.

 **Beca's POV**

Chloe looked so cute when she pouted at me and I wanted to kiss right there. Tonight, I actually want to tell her that I like her and want to give _us_ a shot.

"Why would you blindfold someone?" Rose asks, looking confused and we all look at her awkwardly and then Jesse changes the topic and tells her it's her turn.

"Never have I ever..." She pauses trying to come up with one but her frustration was shown on her face.

"Shall I go instead?" I ask her and slaps her hand on my mouth to not distract her.

"Ow" I mumble against her hand.

"Oh! Got one." She says, sitting up with a grin. "Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher." And with that she takes a big chug from her glass.

 _Well there was Ms Robert and Mrs Kennedy._

I take a sip and look at the rest to see Jesse taking one too and smirking at me as we both remember our school flings.

I see Aubrey and Chloe looking at us with disgust.

"That's disgusting. Grandma, you too?" Chloe asks and Rose just simply shrugs and takes another sip. I chuckle at that and then we get back to the game and this time it's my turn.

"Never have I ever liked someone I shouldn't." I say before taking a sip and see everyone taking a sip.

"That was a shit question. We are mostly attracted to the people we can't have." Rose says looking at me and that somehow changes the environment as I look at Beca and from the corner of my eyes I see Aubrey and Jesse looking at each other.

"If you all are going to have eye-sex then I'm leaving." Rose says breaking the moment and I just sigh. I really want to speak to her now. The way her light blue eyes were looking at me, made me want to hug her and confess my feelings.

After a few more inappropriate rounds, we all decided that was enough drinking. Rose had left us all to clean up and went to her room. It was nearing 12am but neither of us looked tired so we decided on watching a movie. We all decided on a sappy one because all of our emotions were quite high. I could tell Jesse and Aubrey really liked each other and I felt bad that they weren't going ahead with things because of me. But I'll change that tonight. I'll tell Chloe everything and then I have no say in if Jesse and Aubrey see each other from then on.

After putting on 'A walk to remember' I turn to walk back to the couch but see Jesse and Aubrey stuck together on one side without touching each other, leaving a big gap between them and Chloe. I look at her and see she's expecting me to sit closer to her so I do but not as close as the other two lovebirds on my right.

When the movie had about 10 minutes left, our positions had shifted; Chloe had her legs over my lap and rested her on mine while her hands were in her lap. I didn't know where to place my hands so I awkwardly tucked them to my sides. A tear rolled down from my eye because of the movie and I wanted to wipe it but I couldn't let anyone see that I was crying. But then I felt Chloe moving from my head and looking at me with teary eyes and she pouts when she sees I've been crying too and wipes my tears, another had fell from my eyes when she seen me. _Shit! This movie gets me every time_. I place my hands on top of hers and lean in slowly to kiss her cheek and see her blushing a bit. I look to my side when I hear sobs and see Aubrey and Jesse cuddled into each other like us but Aubrey was crying her eyes out.

I softly chuckle and turn back to Chloe to see her getting up from the couch and switching the tv off. _I can finally tell her_.

She starts heading upstairs and I see Jesse convincing Aubrey that it's only a movie, so I slyly get up and walk to the stairs and look up and see it's dark so, with my phone's torch, I illuminate my path and start walking to her door and see her leaning against it with a small smirk.

"I knew you would follow me."

"I wanted you to make me a promise." I say smugly, walking closer to her and stopping with just a little distance between us.

"And what's that?" She asks, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear and letting her arm fall on my shoulder.

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me." I quote from the movie and I see her giggle at that which causes butterflies in my stomach and makes me smile.

"That's not a problem." She replies, also quoting the movie. I chuckle at that and get slightly closer to her where our bodies are just inches away.

"I didn't peg you for a softie." She says and I roll my eyes.

"You didn't see anything." I whisper as I rest my head against hers and she grins.

"Sure." She whispers against my lips which sends a chill down my spine.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" She asks frowning with my serious tone.

"I.." Just as I was about to tell her, I heard footsteps increasing and mumbling. It sounded like Jesse and Aubrey so I quickly pull back and lean against the wall beside her door and she sighs and leans back against her door.

"Hey! Why did you guys leave us?" Jesse asks, walking up to us with Aubrey following behind.

"Well you guys were bawling your eyes out. We didn't want to ruin your romantic moment." I say smirking as they both blush.

"Anyway, I am so tired and we have another lunch with the family in the afternoon so you all should get some sleep too." Chloe says before yawning and turning to open her door.

"Wait!" I say quickly and she turns with her eyebrows raised with a smile.

"Uhh... Goodnight." I say and see her face fall a bit but she recovers and mumbles night back and goes into her room.

When I was laying in bed that night, I kept regretting not telling her what I wanted to say. _It could wait though. I still have the whole of tomorrow._

 **An: sorry for any mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: sorry been busy with stuff and school starts soon so there will be slow updates. Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this when I was half asleep lol.**

 **Chloe's POV**

Everyone started coming around afternoon and were all seated at the table. This would be the final party before all the guests were going back home. Most came from different states and had work pending so they had left yesterday but the remaining ones were attending.

I was tired of greeting all the guests at the front door and telling them to go to the back where my parents were. I just wanted Beca to come already. And Aubrey, of course.

I stepped outside the house and walked further to the pavement to see if she's here yet. Instead of seeing her car, I see a red Mercedes A class pulling up across the street and I see a stunning brunette walk out of it. She looks around for a bit then looks over at me and then my house and nods.

I stand there awkwardly, trying to figure out why she's looking at my house, then she crosses the road and walks up to me.

"Hey, can I help you?" I ask her, apprehensively.

"Uh... Is this Jesse's house?" She asks while pointing to my house behind me and I just nod with confusion all over my face.

"Oh thank God!" She says dramatically and is about to walk in but I halt her back.

"Wait! Sorry, who are you?" I ask her and she walks back to me.

"I'm Jesse's best friend's girlfriend." She says as she starts walking to my house again.

 _Jesse's best friend?_

I watch her with confusion, trying to figure out who that is.

 _Holy shit! That's Stacie? But Beca said they weren't together. Or did she lie?_

Suddenly I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. It was weird. I felt my jaws clench as I watched her strut in with confidence.

So that's why Beca wasn't making a move, because she's in a relationship. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I thought of her with someone else. But she's been flirting with me, even hinting sometimes. _Or she could've been playing me all along._

Just then I see her car pull up beside the house and Aubrey walks out with a grin but I just give her a small smile.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you so gloomy?" She asks while hugging me.

"I'm not, just slightly exhausted." I lie and I catch Beca staring at me with a smirk as she walks up to us. I growl at her and walk back into the house.

 _Fuck her._

We three walk in the house and from the corner of my eye, I can see her giving me a look of confusion as to why I growled at her.

"There you are!" I see Stacie walking up to us with Jesse beside her. He gives Aubrey a weird look and points behind Stacie's back. I didn't bother about it too much because the thing that really got my attention was how she hugged Beca, it was painfully slow and they weren't separating. When they did, Beca looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asks Stacie.

"You have been ignoring me for 3 days." Stacie says pouting at her.

 _Ugh._

"Excuse me." I say a little too harshly and make my way back outside to greet other guests.

I can't believe this. It hurt way too much and I couldn't stand watching them together. I felt my eyes watering so I closed them, trying my best not to cry.

"Babe?" I hear and I quickly open my eyes to see Tom standing in front of me with a grin.

"Tom?" My voice cracked but I coughed to clear it.

"Miss me?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Uhh yeah." I answer, a bit dumbfounded.

"You don't seem happy to see me." He says with a frown.

"I am! I'm just slightly surprised, that's all." I say with a small smile and I pull him in for a hug which he returns.

"Let's go join the rest." He says, pulling away and holding my hand gently and walking in.

No ones inside the house meaning they're all at the back. When we walk through the backyard door, we see everyone busy with their conversations.

"Ah Tom!" My dad spots us and comes over to greet him. They both hug and then my mum comes and does the same. They all start talking about things. I wasn't paying attention to anything but I was just looking at my hand in Tom's, thinking how it would be if Beca and I were holding hands instead. I look up to see if she's around and I spot her with Jesse, they were both looking at us. Beca looked angry as she glanced down at my hand in Tom's.

 _She had no right to be angry. She doesn't even care. I was just a stupid fucking game to her_.

Throughout lunch, I kept my eyes on Beca and Stacie. They were both acting all lovey-dovey. She sat right across from me to make things worse. I don't know if Beca's trying to make me jealous or something. But it was fucking working. She kept glancing up at me to see if I had seen how she was kissing Stacie's hand or cheek or how Stacie was playing with their fingers.

It was disgusting to view all of that and I had lost my appetite. Luckily, it was nearing the end. Everyone was just having their desserts and the toasts were made but then suddenly Tom stood up from his chair and pulled me up with him.

"I'd like everyone's attention, please." He says a bit louder for everyone at the table to hear.

"Tom, what are you doing?" I whisper in his ear.

"Shh, trust me." He says softly pecking my lips. I look forward to see Beca frowning at that and looking away from us.

 **Beca's POV**

This whole morning, I had everything planned out. I was going to tell Chloe how I felt about her. But, Stacie showed up and then this dimwit.

I knew Chloe was jealous of how Stacie and I were so close, I was only making her feel worse because she was doing the exact same with Tom. Later tonight, when everyone leaves, I'll try getting her alone and confess my feelings for her.

Stacie and I aren't dating so it won't be an issue to tell her I'm done speaking to her. However, Chloe and Tom have been seeing each other for a while. So, I don't know if she would want to break his 'precious' heart. I hated him from the very first moment I laid eyes on him. I hated how he was holding her hand and kissing her. I wanted to do those things but I couldn't, yet. Throughout the whole lunch, he kissed her a total of 8 times. I kept my eyes on them the whole time. I just wanted to get her alone so I could make her mine. But, every time she was standing alone, he'd run to her like a lost puppy.

I just wanted to get a reaction out of her so at the table, I'd hold hands with Stacie and kiss her cheek. Every time I done that, Chloe looked as if she wanted to murder me. It was cute. I knew she liked me because of her reactions so confessing to her wouldn't be a bad move.

Then out of nowhere, the idiot stood up with Chloe and was still holding her hand. She whispered something in his ear and he pecked her lips, which infuriated me. I quickly looked away when she looked at me.

"Firstly, I'd like to apologise to my girlfriend for being an ass sometimes. I'm not perfect. I have made mistakes and I will continue to but I hope you're there for me to tell me off when I do."

That got a few guests chuckling, but I gave him a cold look.

"I don't know how to do this, but I'm just gonna go with it." He says moving a bit back with Chloe and then sighing as he got on one knee.

 _No..._

"Chloe Beale, I love you. Will you marry me?"

 _No..._

Everyone was quiet, waiting for her reply. She looked shocked, as she looked around the table and seen most people nodding. Then she looked at me, I didn't know what face I was making but inside all I felt was pain. Pain that she's even considering this. Then I felt Stacie leaning into my shoulder, as Chloe was still looking at me. The look she was giving me was weird. It was almost a questioning one. Like she was asking me if she should. And then it looked like she was asking me to get up and object to this. However, the decision was hers. She had tears in her eyes as she was still looking at me, and then she nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered him. He quickly got up and kissed her. I felt a tear run down my cheek as they kissed. I quickly wiped it and heard a sniffle beside me.

"That was beautiful." Stacie mumbled.

"I'll buy you a ring soon, I promise." Tom said after they pulled away and Chloe just nodded while looking down. Then everyone went over to congratulate him and give them hugs.

I just sat there watching as she didn't look happy. Why did she fucking say yes, if she isn't happy.

I got up and walked in to the house as I couldn't take anymore of that. I went to Jesse's room and just sat on his bed, staring at the wall, trying to process everything that just happened. The pain in my chest was still there. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to leave.

So I did. I texted Aubrey that I was going home and she could get dropped off my Jesse. I went home and went to the kitchen to find a drink. I really needed to forget everything right now. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and went to my room to drown my sorrows with alcohol, all alone


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you all for the patience. I have my finals coming up soon so I still can't promise regular updates; though, I'll try.**

 **Happy new Year! :D**

 **Also I've read through the previous chapters and I seen a lot of typos, which I seriously hate, so I'll be more careful from now on and I will definitely proofread my work lol.**

 **Chloe's POV**

Later that night, while lying with Tom, I had realised that I had made the biggest mistake of my life by agreeing to marry him. It was only out of rage and I wanted to hurt Beca, like she had by showing her relationship off to me. I hadn't ever felt so jealous, and making her feel the way I felt at that moment only seemed fair. However, now I think otherwise.

I felt awful the whole night. I looked to my left and seen Tom lying there peacefully with his arm around my waist. I slowly move his arm off me and sit up and stare at his face.

It's nothing like Beca's. I trace his features with my eyes and start thinking about how different tonight would've been if I had told Beca about how I felt. She would've been lying here with me instead of him. She would've had her arm around me instead of him. She would've been sleeping peacefully with me instead of him. _Is she still awake?_

I get up from the bed before grabbing my phone from the bedside-table and walk out my room, carefully so I don't wake Tom up. I walk down the stairs and see no one around so I sit on the couch in the living room. I unlock my phone and start scrolling through my contacts to spot 'Bitch', I chuckle at that and remember how Jesse had given me her number and I named her that. I tap her name and put my phone to my ear to hear it ringing a few times before it goes to her voicemail. I groan and try again but again there's no answer. I keep trying then suddenly it stops ringing and I'm left with the operator telling me that she's unavailable. I sigh at how frustrating things have gotten now.

I decide to lay on the couch instead of going back to my room incase she does decide to call back.

 _I'll just go to her house tomorrow and I will tell her everything, no matter what. Even if that fucking Stacie is there too, I just need to tell her that I do love her and I want to be with her and if she wants to too, then I will tell Tom that I can't marry him_.

The next morning, I was awoken by gran chucking a cushion at my head and I see them all sitting around me, including Tom. They all chuckle and I growl at all of them.

"Chlo, we need you and Tom to go to the supermarket and buy some sort of confetti."

"Why?" I ask as I rub my eyes, tiredly.

"Because we're hosting another party. This time for you and Tom." My dad says happily.

 _Shit!_

"Why can't you get Jesse to get it? I have to go somewhere." I say, remembering what I had planned to do today.

"Oh! You just reminded me." Mum starts and grins, "You'll be glad to hear that Beca is leaving."

 _What..._

"W..what?" I stutter and she nods enthusiastically. _Why is she so happy about this?_

"Yep, Jesse just found out this morning and he literally ran out the door to stop her but I guess it's a good thing. She's moving to England with her dad. She really needs to start getting along with him."

"Why is she going all of a sudden?" It was taking me time to process everything. That information hit me like a truck and I didn't know how to react appropriately.

"I'm not sure, her dad practically lives there so she probably thought it'll be good for her and when she called me this morning she told me, she's transferring her last year there and will finish her university there and then will start working at her dad's office after that."

If I hadn't known her, I would've been happy for her but I knew the real reason why she was leaving so I couldn't be happy for her, whereas, everyone looked proud of her. I was proud but I didn't want her leaving because of _me_.

"Has she left yet?" I say in such a low tone that I'm sure no one had heard but they did and nodded. That broke a piece inside of me and I just slowly nod and stand up to walk to my room and when I reach the top stair, tears start streaming down my face.

"JESSE! Let go off me!" I hear someone shouting from outside and everyone walks out and I follow them to see Jesse grabbing a very angry Beca's hand and dragging her to the house.

"Nope! How did you think you were leaving? Without even meeting me and giving me a year's heads up! Are you really that selfish?" He shouted back at her and seen her look really hurt at that.

"Jesse, I have to." Is all she said in a sad tone, and I see him dropping her hand and nodding.

"You have to? You don't even give a shit about your father!" He yells and pushes past everyone to get in the house.

"Jesse!" Beca calls after him but he doesn't turn back.

"Don't worry, Beca. He's just sad because his best friend's leaving." My mum says chuckling sadly and hugging her.

They talk for a bit about her moving all of a sudden and then they say their goodbyes and my dad pats her shoulder and says "Good luck". However, gran started crying and hugged her and telling her how much she will miss her which caused Beca to cutely giggle and promising visits now and then. The whole time they all interacted, she didn't glance at me even once, which infuriated me.

"My flight's soon, I should get going." She says to mum.

"Oh, but how will you get to the airport? Jesse drove you, right?" She asked her and Beca nodded with a frown.

"I'll just get a taxi, it's fine." She says with a sigh.

"No, Chloe and Tom were heading out anyway to buy confetti for their engagement party so she can drop you off before. I'm sure, that's not an issue for her." She says, glancing towards me with her eyebrows raised.

"Of course." I say before sighing and see Beca look at me for the first time today and I feel my heart compressing at her reaction to my mum saying my engagement. She looked broken and I felt awful because I had done this to her. Maybe she did deserve better. She was too good for me. I've been playing with her emotions and also Tom's. I don't deserve either of them, to be honest.

"It's fine. She's clearly busy with her wedding preparations." She says in a dry tone and looks away from me.

 **Beca's POV**

"Oh honey, she's got plenty of time for that but if you want I can get Jesse to take you back." Erica says about to go back inside.

"No, it's okay!" I quickly stop her, "He's sensitive right now so I think we should give him some time." I sigh and look at Chloe who is standing with Tom.

"Yeah, we have no issue dropping you off." He says while putting his arm around Chloe's shoulders and grinning at me.

I say my 'good-byes' again and I get in the car. I decide to sit in the back seat to avoid any conversation with either of them, but that didn't work.

"So Beca, what is it that your father does?" Tom questions while looking at me through the rear mirror. I restrain myself at rolling my eyes at him speaking and even more so at him mentioning my father.

"I don't know...Business?" I say sarcastically and he fake laughs and looks at Chloe, who is trying her best to pretend she isn't even there, as if to say 'what the fuck'. However, I really couldn't give a shit about him.

"So, you guys are finally getting married. After dating for what? Three months?" I laugh sarcastically.

"Funny." Tom says while I see him rolling his eyes through the rear mirror.

"I know." I smirk.

"So Chloe, bet you've always wanted this." I enquire, trying to get her to speak to me about this. She just hums and keeps her focus on the road.

"A wedding dress would look really sexy on you." I add and smirk when I see her eyes going wide and her face turning red. Tom just looks irritated now which I find really amusing so I decide to carry on.

"Uhm...Thanks." Chloe murmurs in a shy tone.

"Honestly, I think white's totally your colour. I feel like you could pull off anything in white. Like a dress, top and maybe lingerie." I grin as I see her knuckles going white from holding the steering wheel so tight.

"Erm... Beca, I'm right here." Tom says looking really annoyed now.

"Oh, I know but I'm just paying compliments to your beautiful girlf..Fiancée."

"Whatever." He mumbles while pulling out his phone and connecting it to the Bluetooth. He puts on 'Stupid love' by Jason Derulo.

Sadly, every word sung was hitting me and I felt the song connected more as I felt everything what he was singing. I could feel Chloe looking at me through the rear mirror every time the chorus was played but I refused to meet her gaze. It was perturbing.

I could finally see the airport in sight and sighed in relief. I had a couple of hours left when Jesse came and kidnapped me from the airport but now I only have 45 minutes. As Chloe was parking at the drop-off, Tom put the volume up for a part of the song which I assumed he wanted me to hear as a message.

 _"And they can all call me crazy I'm a fool for you, baby_  
 _But they ain't never seen you naked, naked"_

"Oh the irony." I say laughing, while patting his shoulder and getting out the car. I turn to see his eyes widening and he looks as if he's questioning Chloe about something and she looks frustrated. I chuckle and take my bags and head in; without turning back, without looking at her face, without looking back at the city that I love. I just left.


	20. Chapter 20

_4 years later_

"Babe, I have to invite her to our wedding! She's my fucking cousin, for Christ's sake." Audrey yells at her fiancé, who was having a hard time accepting the fact that aa certain member would be joining their wedding.

"Your cousin, my EX best friend!" Jesse yells back as he walks around the shared apartment, trying to find his car keys with Audrey on his tail.

"Jesus, Jesse she left 4 years ago." She says while fishing out the keys from his back pocket and holding it out to him.

"Yeah, and she never came back to meet me." He says with a scowl and grabbing the keys and making his way to the front door but Audrey steps in front of the door, preventing his exit.

"She phoned you like a hundred times and texted like a million times, you never replied to any of her texts or calls or voicemails." She says calmly and placing a hand on his chest, which softens him up and he relaxes and sighs.

"I know, babe. I guess it's just that I'm not ready to face her. I've held that stupid little grudge for so long and now I'm embarrassed and I guess that embarrassment just prolonged for years."

"Yeah, and you can fix that when she comes." She says, while pecking his lips.

"Ugh, fine you can invite her." He says giving in and pecking her again.

"Good, because I already have." She says with a grin as Jesse gasps. She moves out the way and opens the door and pushes him out as he's still in shock and waves bye with a giggle and shuts the door in his face.

Inside, he was actually quite happy to see his best friend, well Ex but still. He couldn't wait.

 **Chloe's POV**

"Audrey, I've cancelled all my appointments for the next few months, don't worry!" I tell her through the phone as I walk into my house.

A couple of years ago, I decided to use my psychology degree to good use and told dad that I wasn't made for the business world and that it suited Jesse better, which it actually did. Jesse and Dad continued to carry on the family business which was nationally famous, it wasn't internationally successful like the Mitchell's Co.

Every week, I would hear about how the business was booming and how the new owner, Beca Mitchell, was in control of everything. It made me proud that she was doing something well in life and I wished the best for her. I haven't seen her in years, obviously I could just google her but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Every time I hear about her, it's due to the radio or dad. Jesse didn't like talking about her, which I never understood.

"Chlo?!" I hear Audrey yelling through the phone and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted."

"Okay, so just get here when you can."

We say our farewells and I hang up and look around my apartment to see the mess that was caused by none other than my three and a half year old daughter.

"Arabella Beale!" I shout with amusement as I see her painting the nanny's face, who is sound asleep.

"Mommy!" She screams in delight and runs towards me with paint all over her hands and face. _There goes my grey skirt_.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I ask as I lift her up.

"I don't like her, she was being mean to me." She says with a pout which I adore.

"You said that about the last one too, Bella" I say before sighing at her ridiculously cute face. "Alright, I'll fire her." I say and chuckle when she starts doing a happy dance in my arms.

 **Beca's POV**

"I don't fucking care, when I want last week's stock reports I fucking want it!" I shout in the phone at an irresponsible employee, who would most likely be fired within the next hour if the reports weren't delivered on time.

I slam the phone down angrily and close my eyes while relaxing back in my seat. Exactly 10 seconds later the phone rang again. Which was quite expected actually.

Ever since my father passed away from heart failure due to stress last year, all the pressure and stress was passed down to me and within a few months, I had to adjust to everything myself. My father's stress came from his disloyal business partners who betrayed him while he was going through a business crises which the world wasn't informed of. After he died, I done everything in my power to get the business back in its place and to get rid of any those unfaithful bastards, which just added more stress on myself. Everything was on me. I decide who goes left and who goes right. I hated it. I hardly had time for myself. I made no friends in London, I had no companion; other than my secretary who I occasionally slept with. Life was actually quite shit for being a millionaire. I lacked happiness, security and most importantly family, which I really craved for now.

With my father dying, I realised why he was always so busy in life, why he never could make time for her. I regret everything I've ever said to him and I can't forgive myself for that. It also made me realise that with such a business, there wasn't time to have a family. So, I decided that I will never have a family, I will never kids because I won't be able to give them the love and time that I yearned for from my father.

"Yeah?" I answer the phone.

"Someone sent this invitation, which happens to look like a wedding invitation..." I hear Molly, my secretary, say.

"Open it and tell me whom it's from." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Erm... are you sure?" She asks with a nervous chuckle.

"Molly, if I weren't sure I wouldn't have fucking told you to read it!" I say, frustrated already.

"Jheez if you wish ma'am. It says," she coughs to clear her throat before continuing "'Dear, you fucking bitch of a cousin who hasn't cared to contact me or ask about my wellbeing in the last few years, I have invited you to my wedding, which you WILL fucking attend and there's not ifs or buts in this. You have to cancel everything for the next few months because I want everyone to bond again before the wedding takes place because I want the best wedding ever and you're my favourite cousin so you have to attend or I'll not get married... well that's exaggerating it now but yeah, you get the point. So I expect to see you in a week's time. Yours truly, Audrey.'

So the letter was from your cousin." Molly says which causes me to roll my eyes.

"No really?" I ask sarcastically and she just says "uh huh."

"Come inside." I order and hang up the phone.

I hear a knock as soon as I end the call, almost as if she was standing outside. Or she must've ran.

"Come in."

She walks in with a smirk. To be quite honest, I picked her to be my secretary because she's quite good looking. She's not much of brains but she is beauty. She's got red hair, pretty fit body and is really fucking beautiful. She could pass out for a model. She's wearing a black pencil skirt with her white shirt, with the top couple of buttons open which reveals her cleavage, tucked inside her skirt.

"You're always dressed to kill." I say with a chuckle as she walks towards me and swivels the chair to face the glass window and sits on my lap.

"Only for you, Beca." She says, while smirking at me. I get distracted as she's about to lean in but it quickly fades as I hear Audrey's voice in my head to get there as soon as possible.

"Right, so I called you here to tell you to book two tickets for Georgia." I say moving my face away so she only kisses my neck.

"Two?" She questions and I nod at her and grin.

"You're coming with me. I'll obviously need a date and I can't go home looking like a loner."

"Oh, but you are." She says as a joke and playfully push her as we both laugh.

"You've been really stressed out, I think this little break would be helpful." She says and stands up and walks behind me to squeeze my shoulders.

"This won't be a break though, I'll just be working from another location." I tell her, knowing that if I leave the business on its own for a day, something will most likely fuck up.

"You know, Randy is really trustworthy..."

"No one is trustworthy in this world, Mols." I reach for her hands to stop her and turn and she looks down and strokes my face.

She wasn't such a bad person to be with, but she has had history of being disloyal to her exes. It's hypocritical of me to say but I do despise disloyalty now.

"I suppose so." She murmurs and sits back on my lap and leans in, this time I allow her to kiss me.

 **Chloe's POV**

I had just picked Arabella up from her last day before the summer break, she was excited as we were going to Georgia tonight to spend the rest of the holidays there. She was quite attached to my side of the family and loved Jesse and Audrey and she was ecstatic when she found out about their wedding taking place soon.

"So when is the wedding?" Arabella asked, while I was buckling her into the airplane seat.

"In two months." I answer and and kiss her forehead as she grins in excitement.

"Will everyone I know be there?" She asks, trying to squirm out the seatbelt.

"Yep and probably more." I answer, wondering if _she_ will attend the wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I have had a very busy and eventful 2017 and I apologise for updating so late but I'll try being as regular as possible with them. And thanks for the comments guys.

 **Audrey's POV**

"Jesse, are both the guest rooms arranged?, Chloe will be here within an hour now and Beca won't be long after her" I shout, running around the foyer of our new 2 story house, which we both could now afford with our successful careers.

It was like living a dream, living in the ideal house with the ideal person. I love him so much and I wouldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.

"Babe, relax!" He says, coming down the stairs wearing only his boxers and with his scruffy beard. "It's only them and Bella that are staying here, the other guests are staying at my parents and a few at the hotel. So you have nothing to worry about," he comes up to me, kisses my temple and hugs me. He looked down about Beca coming back.

He hadn't met her in 4 years. I only met her last year and she had certainly changed after her father died. She was much more serious; didn't fool around and most importantly, took her work really serious now. I still wasn't sure as to why she had decided to leave so abruptly 4 years ago. I had a gut feeling it was because of Chloe but I never asked. Their chapter just ended the day Beca left.

"I think Beca is bringing a date," I said leaning into his hug, "not sure though. She wasn't clear with her words." I said whilst chuckling and he just sighed. I hated seeing him so down. Even he had changed after she left. I think what hit him was that she never contacted him. She changed her number, went off all her social media and didn't bother contacting anyone. The only way I could contact her was through posting a letter to her company and lucky for me, she'd called me to confirm that she will be coming and will have 'a companion' and by that I just assumed she meant a date.

I just hoped things won't be awkward for anyone. I planned to fix these broken relationships before the wedding so it could be the perfect day for Jesse and I. I didn't care if it sounded selfish. It was our big day and I didn't want anyone ruining it, not even Jesse himself. I made that very clear to him after informing him that Beca would be coming too, so they better resolve their issue and he, very difficultly, agreed.

 **Chloe's POV**

The taxi driver pulling up into the driveway and I saw Arabella in her baby chair, fast asleep. I looked at her adoringly.

She definitely took after me more than Tom. Her hair was fiercely red and her eyes were also bright blue. She was my life. I don't know what I'd do without her anymore. I didn't have it in me to wake her up because she looked so adorable but I knew she had been eagerly waiting to meet her uncle Jesse and Aunt Audrey.

"Bella, wake up. We're here, baby." I gently shook her and she stirred slightly but opened her eyes slowly and then her eyes went wide, she had a massive grin and tried shooting out the car but the buckles on the baby seat prevented her from doing that. Her pout made me laugh out loud and it also got the solemn taxi driver to chuckle too. As I helped her out the chair, he helped with the suitcases and left them at the door steps which I thanked him for and paid him with a generous tip.

I was just about to ring the doorbell when the door swings open and I see Jesse and Audrey with massive smiles on their faces. Arabella runs to them and they all hug like they've not met in years even though it's been like 3 months. I just laugh and shake my head at their adorable encounter. I greet them both best and then Jesse helps with our luggage. I decide to settle in before doing anything else. I unpack as I knew we are going to be here for most of the summer so I packed a bit more than necessary. Arabella was playing downstairs with Jesse and Audrey was helping me while catching up.

"You guys will be great parents," I say moving around the room with folded clothes, finding empty drawers to place them in, "I mean you both are amazing with Bella."

"I really hope so but Bella is an easy child to get on with. What if our kids are the devils spawns?" She asks dramatically with a laugh.

"If they're half Jesse's then no doubt they will have a slight devilish trait." I reply as we both kept laughing and continued our conversation on kids.

"Do you think Jesse and I are rushing into this marriage thing?" She asks me, nervously, while putting my dresses with cover bags over them into the wardrobe.

"What, are you insane?" I ask lightheartedly with a chuckle. "If you and Jess don't get married then I don't know who should, if I'm being honest. You guys are made for each other and I'm certain you both knew from the very start that you guys are meant to last." I say calmly, walking up to her and giving her a light hug. "Are you having any doubts?" I ask her.

"Oh, God no!" She giggles and hugs me back, "I know I can't live without him but I just wondered if you also thought I was rushing into marriage."

"Wait, who thinks that?" I pull back and ask her curiously.

"Beca." She looks away from me.

I just chuckle sadly. Of course she'd say that.

"Is she coming?" I ask her, with zero humour.

Audrey avoids my glare and just coughs and then I hear the doorbell ringing and her eyes widen at that and she rushes to go answer it and I follow her but stop atop of the staircase, I could still get a good view to see who it is.

Audrey nervously turns around to see me and turns back to the door and opens it.

"Bitches, I'm back!"

—

Short episode, I know but I'd like to let you guys know that I'm going to be moving this on to Wattpad. It's just easier to work with. I'll put all the chapters on it.

My account is **bichwot** (don't ask lol)

Andddddd I've already got another chapter on it rn so go have a look guys oh also, it's easier if you download the app rather than reading it on google or some other search engine lol.


End file.
